Hold On
by Lostariel
Summary: TRADUCTION. Caelestis Marvolo Warrington est le plus vieux des Serpentards de septième année, élevé par les Malfoy aux côtés de Draco, maître de la Magie Noire, héritier désigné de Voldemort - et au fait... il est le petit ami d'Harry Potter. SLASH HPOMC
1. Partie Un

**Titre original : **_Hold On_

**Titre traduit :** _Tiens Bon_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel (avec un coup de main de Lilo)_

**Couple : **_Harry/OMC_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, angst, drame, torture, scènes pour adulte, langage, sexe gay. _

**Sommaire :**_Caelestis Marvolo Warrington est le plus vieux des Serpentards de septième année, élevé par les Malfoy, Draco est son frère de toutes les façons possibles excepté par le sang, il est un maître de la Magie Noire, héritier désigné du Seigneur des Ténèbres - et au fait... il est le petit ami d'Harry Potter._

**Chanson :**_ Dance With The Devil de Breaking Benjamin_

**...**

**La chanson est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

**...**

**Partie Un**

_Here I stand, (Je me tiens là,)  
Helpless and left for dead. (Impuissant et laissé pour mort.)  
Close your eyes, (Fermes les yeux,)  
So many days gone by. (Tant de jours sont passés.)  
Easy to find what's wrong, (Facile de trouver ce qui est mal,)  
Harder to find what's right. (Plus difficile de trouver ce qui est bien.)_

_I believe in you, (Je crois en toi,)  
I can show you that (Je peux te montrer que)  
I can see right through (Je peux voir à travers)  
All your empty lies. (Tous tes mensonges vides de sens.)  
I won't stay long, (Je ne resterais pas longtemps,)  
In this world so wrong. (Dans ce monde si faux.)_

_Say goodbye, (Dit adieu,)  
As we dance with (Alors que nous dansons avec)  
The devil tonight. (Le diable ce soir.)  
Don't you dare look at (Ne t'avises pas de le regarder)  
Him in the eye, (Dans les yeux,)  
As we dance with (Alors que nous dansons avec)  
The devil tonight. (Le diable ce soir.)_

**( )**

La nuit précédant la remise des diplômes, les Serpentards de septième année paressaient dans la salle commune, discutant doucement de leurs projets pour le futur. Aucun d'eux n'était triste de quitter l'école et de se libérer de l'emprise du Directeur et Seigneur de la 'Lumière' Albus Dumbledore. Quiconque possédant deux yeux et deux sous de bon sens pouvait voir que le vieux bâtard manipulateur était tout simplement ça un vieux bâtard manipulateur.

Dumbledore parlait de Camp de la Lumière et des Ténèbres, proclamant qu'il faisait partie de la Lumière, mais qui était celui qui décidait quel côté était lumineux et quel côté était ténébreux en premier lieu. Albus Dumbledore avait le pouvoir politique, avait la faveur de l'opinion publique. Par conséquent, un jeune étudiant idéaliste tel que Tom Riddle n'avait pas eu une chance contre lui.

"Vos familles et vous êtes tous invités au Manoir Riddle pour le bal de célébration demain soir après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Je peux compter sur le fait que vous serez tous présents ?" Caelestis Marvolo Warrington ses camarades Serpentards de septième année avec un petit sourire satisfait et un sourcil parfaitement arqué.

"Bien sûr, Cael. Mon cher, nous ne voudrions le manquer pour rien au monde, et peut-être qu'un certain amant secret sera présent ?" demanda Pansy d'un ton entendu alors qu'elle observait le bel homme sombre en face d'elle dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction.

L'héritier désigné du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en eut cependant aucune tandis qu'il écartait simplement sa remarque d'un geste nonchalant de la main, ne donnant aucune indication sur qui pouvait bien être cette personne pour laquelle il prenait le risque de sortir en douce toutes les nuits.

Caelestis Warrington était le plus âgé du groupe de Serpentard, il avait plus d'un an de plus que le reste d'entre eux en réalité puisque qu'il aurait dix-huit ans dans quelques semaines. Il avait commencé Poudlard un an en retard à cause de la mort inattendue de sa mère et de son père. Les parents de Cael avaient été tués par un groupe de partisans de la lumière pendant une attaque lors de sa onzième fête d'anniversaire – poussant le pauvre enfant dans un état tel de dépression qu'il lui avait fallu une année entière pour en sortir.

Les parents de Cael avaient été de loyaux partisans du Camp des Ténèbres et comme les Malfoy, de proches amis et conseillers du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En fait, à sa naissance, le père de Cael avait demandé à Voldemort lui-même d'être le parrain de son fils et à la surprise de beaucoup, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait accepté. Mais à la mort de ses parents, Voldemort avait été dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de son jeune filleul. De ce fait, Cael avait été recueilli par le second choix de tuteur de ses parents, Lucius Malfoy.

Après la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Cael avait travaillé dur aux côtés de Lucius et Severus pour restaurer le précédent état d'équilibre mental et d'humanité de Voldemort. En découvrant le meurtre de ses anciens amis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait immédiatement recueilli Caelestis et le Prince Serpentard avait vécu au Manoir Riddle avec son parrain depuis cela.

Cael fit tourner le reste du vin rouge qu'il avait été en train de boire, regardant pensivement le verre, avant de vérifier l'heure une fois de plus et de l'avaler. Il attrapa silencieusement sa cape posée sur le bras d'une chaise à proximité et la revêtit alors qu'il commençait à traverser la salle commune.

"Et où penses-tu aller comme ça ?" demanda Draco à son presque frère, saisissant la manche de Cael pour le stopper un instant. "Nous somme censés être complètement bourrés ce soir et nous réveiller demain matin avec un énorme mal de crâne et des histoires humiliantes."

Cael rit légèrement, un son profond et apaisant qui vous donnait envie qu'il vous murmure des choses coquines à l'oreille. "Dehors, cher frère... dehors – mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais de retour à temps pour te traîner jusqu'à ton lit," répondit-il aussi vaguement qu'il l'avait toujours fait.

"Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, Cael, tu es sorti en douce toute l'année ! Amènes le simplement ici. Nous jurons de bien nous comporter," se fit entendre Blaise Zabini en attrapant la bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu des mains de Théodore Nott.

"Ouais, pas de pelotage, de dévoilements de parties du corps, de remarques scabreuses, ou d'autre comportement dégradant qui pourrait d'une façon ou d'une autre embarrasser ou marquer à vie le noble gentleman qui se trouve être la seule personne sur terre assez délectable pour te faire envie," ajouta Nott en cherchant à attraper le verre à moitié vide de Pansy à la place.

Pansy lui donna une tape sur la tête et le reprit. "Tu n'as pas honte de nous, n'est-ce pas ?" minauda-t-elle en faisant la moue. "Ou peut-être que c'est lui – il est laid, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle inhala soudainement, les yeux s'écarquillant et se redressa sur sa chaise comme si elle avait juste eut une révélation. "C'est ça, n'est-ce pas Cael ? C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas l'amener. Est-il difforme, a-t-il un gros nez, des cheveux filasses, aucun sens de la mode – est-il pauvre ?" questionna-t-elle avec pitié. "Nous ne le jugerons pas Cael, tant que tu l'ai – ai - aimes rien d'autre ne compte." Elle frissonna comme si cela lui avait été douloureux à dire, et la chose amusante était que – ça l'avait probablement été.

"Oh, mais oui c'est ça ! De la part de la plus grande diva matérialiste de tous les temps !" s'exclama Blaise, faisant rire tout le monde.

"Non, mon cher Blaise, ça c'est Draco," railla Théo tandis que le blond en question s'exclamait d'indignation remplissant la pièce d'encore plus de rires.

Cael secoua la tête en regardant le groupe, souriant d'amusement. "Crétins," déclara-t-il affectueusement avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois pour partir.

"Oi ! Glamour !" rappela Draco alors que Cael allait passer la porte du donjon.

Cael leva les yeux au ciel et avec un petit mouvement de sa baguette, le jeune homme remarquablement beau fut remplacé par un garçon de septième année grassouillet, aux paupières tombantes et très peu mémorable. À quinze ans, il avait été adopté par le sang par son parrain et avait pris de nombreuses caractéristiques du jeune Tom Riddle. Cael avait porté un glamour partiel auparavant, compte tenu de qui avaient été ses véritables parents. Même alors, il avait eu besoin de rester peu mémorable. Mais maintenant, il était plus prudent que jamais qu'il reste sous le radar du Directeur.

**()**

Néanmoins, quand Cael fut à une distance sûre du château, il relâcha les glamours et s'avança dans la Forêt Interdite. Il sourit lorsqu'il atteignit leur clairière habituelle et s'avança précautionneusement vers la silhouette endormie sur une couverture qu'il avait étendue sur le sol. La beauté aux cheveux corbeau ne broncha pas alors que Cael s'agenouillait à côté de lui et passait avec admiration ses doigts dans la chevelure indisciplinée jusqu'au visage adorablement pâle.

Cependant, un froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage de Caelestis tandis qu'il se rapprochait assez pour finalement remarquer les légers frissonnements faisant trembler le corps de l'homme plus petit, les cernes autour des magnifiques yeux émeraudes et les traces de larmes séchées sur le visage aux traits légèrement tirés. "Oh, Harry, que t'ont-ils fait ?" Il soupira, souleva le corps et serra Harry dans ses bras. Harry ne tressaillit même pas tandis que Cael l'étreignait et sortait sa baguette pour lancer des Sorts de Chaleur dans le périmètre autour d'eux.

Caelestis s'installa ensuite par terre à côté d'Harry, l'étreignant toujours étroitement. Il tint simplement la beauté aux cheveux corbeau dans ses bras pendant un moment – parfaitement heureux d'être non seulement l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais également l'oreiller d'Harry Potter.

Environ une heure plus tard, Harry commença à se réveiller et Cael promena ses doigts dans les boucles noir corbeau de son amour. Harry était actuellement blotti tout contre lui, mais en se réveillant, il roula sur le dos et sourit d'un air toujours endormi à Cael. Il coupa le souffle à Cael – littéralement. Seul lui pouvait voir cette beauté. Qui savait que derrière les lunettes disgracieuses, les vêtements deux fois trop grands et le subterfuge d'un niais se cachait cette beauté – c'était un péché de cacher une telle créature.

Cependant, tout comme Cael, Harry Potter portait un masque.

Une grimace entacha le visage magnifique d'Harry et Cael souhaitait faire quelque chose pour la faire disparaître. "Je me suis endormi," murmura tristement Harry, baissant les yeux sur sa montre pour voir que minuit était déjà passé. "Je suis désolé."

Cael embrassa le bout de son nez et lui sourit amoureusement. "Il n'y a pas de raison d'être désolé amour – j'aime te regarder dormir," répondit-il en se penchant plus prêt mais cette fois pour un baiser plus profond. Quand il se recula, les bras d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et le gardèrent en place, se blottissant dans son cou.

"Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps maintenant," murmura alors Harry – ses mains allant immédiatement vers l'avant du pantalon de Cael.

Cependant, Caelestis attrapa son poignet et secoua la tête. "C'est bon, je veux juste te tenir dans mes bras," murmura-t-il et chérit le magnifique sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage d'Harry. Harry adorait les câlins, encore plus que le sexe en lui-même parfois. Il disait toujours que c'était alors qu'il ressentait le plus l'amour de Cael et Cael pouvait voir qu'être simplement étreint était ce dont Harry avait besoin pour le moment.

"Je ne veux pas partir avec eux demain," murmura Harry d'une voix tremblante et Cael le serra plus fort. "Je veux partir avec toi."

"Je sais mon amour. Je vais en parler à mon père. Je vais lui parler de toi – de nous, quand le moment sera propice, et nous serons de nouveau ensemble avant même que tu te rendes compte de mon absence. Severus sera là. Tu va lui révéler dans quel camp tu es réellement, souviens-toi, et il veillera à ta sécurité. Il le fait toujours," apaisa Cael, sachant qu'Harry redoutait la remise des diplômes du lendemain.

Caelestis la redoutait également, car cela voulait dire être de nouveau séparés, et il n'y avait rien qu'il haïssait plus que de remettre Harry à l'ennemi à la fin de chaque année scolaire. Il avait presque brisé sa couverture la première fois qu'il avait dû le faire mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient réussi à y survivre et la première nuit de chaque année scolaire, ils se donnaient rendez-vous ici de nouveau, à cet endroit même – continuaient de se rencontrer dès qu'ils le pouvaient après cela. C'était la dernière fois qu'il devrait leur remettre Harry cependant et si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il aurait de nouveau Harry dans ses bras en un tour de mains – cette fois pour de bon.

"Je t'aime," murmura Harry et Cael sourit, l'embrassant doucement.

"Je t'aime aussi," répondit-il et fermant les yeux, il garda simplement Harry dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux forcés de se lever et de retourner à l'intérieur pour quelques heures de sommeil avant la cérémonie.

**()**

"Non pas que je m'y intéresse plus que cela, mais quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué Potter aujourd'hui ?" dit Pansy en hochant la tête en direction d'Harry. Cael dirigea immédiatement son regard vers la table des Gryffondors en même temps que les autres. "Il donne l'impression que quelqu'un vient juste de tuer sa chouette."

"Il est probablement juste déprimé par le fait qu'il n'obtiendra plus l'attention de tout le monde maintenant que nous entrons dans le monde réel," commenta Draco avec un sourire méprisant. "Il se pourrait bien qu'il soit obligé de travailler pour son titre maintenant que la guerre commence réellement."

"Je doute qu'il sera le garçon qui a survécu encore longtemps si le Seigneur des Ténèbres à quelque chose à y dire." Théodore grogna dans son verre et il fallut tout son self-contrôle à Cael pour ne pas se pencher de l'autre côté de la table et étrangler le garçon mais il continua juste à se rappeler – ils connaissaient seulement le masque, ils ne connaissaient pas son Harry.

"Ce serait une mort miséricordieuse. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela doit être d'être le jouet de Dumbledore," déclara Blaise avec une grimace prononcée et les autres hochèrent la tête en accord. C'était un point sur lequel ils plaignaient tous Potter. Le garçon n'avait personne pour le protéger des manipulations du Directeur.

"Oh après tout," intervint Pansy en haussant les épaules, "au moins, nous serons débarrassés du vieux schnock cet après-midi."

La conversation passa rapidement à la cérémonie imminente mais Cael resta concentré sur Harry, tandis qu'il semblait se renfermer de plus en plus alors que la journée s'éternisait. Après la cérémonie, Cael fut étreint et félicité par Lucius et Narcissa, qui firent passer les éloges de son père. Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Narcissa pour voir Harry se tenant à l'écart, observant avec une espèce de grimace triste alors que les parents accouraient vers leurs enfants avec de la fierté dans les yeux pour les féliciter.

Cela le tuait de voir cette solitude de nouveau là. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis le premier jour où il avait dit à Harry qu'il l'aimait, mais elle était de retour, plus forte que jamais alors qu'Harry regardait les mères pleurer de joie et les pères rayonner de fierté. Cael mourait d'envie de donner cette famille à Harry et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était l'attendre encore un peu plus longtemps mais Harry avait déjà attendu si longtemps – toute sa vie, et Cael n'était pas sûr de ce que son amour serait encore capable de supporter avant de tout simplement renoncer.

Caelestis réussit à attirer l'attention d'Harry pendant une brève seconde et pendant cette seconde, il mit toute son énergie à convoyer ses émotions à travers ses yeux pour qu'Harry les voit. Apparemment, quelque chose avait dû passer car un magnifique sourire s'étira soudain de nouveau sur le visage d'Harry et la solitude fut apaisée pour l'instant. Cependant, il fut forcé de se détourner de cette vue à couper le souffle puisque les parents de Blaise s'approchaient pour les féliciter lui et Draco.

**()**

Cael ne revit pas Harry avant le retour en train – quand ils se percutèrent 'par hasard' dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide près de l'arrière du train et verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux. Harry se jeta immédiatement sur lui et cela ne dérangea absolument pas Cael alors qu'il plaquait Harry contre le mur en mouvement du train et dévorait sa bouche.

"Ils savent à ton propos," souffla Harry alors que Cael se déplaçait sur son cou et son torse – déboutonnant sa chemise en avançant. "Ils ne connaissent pas ton identité mais ils savent qu'il y a un Mangemort dont ils ne savent rien, un proche de Voldemort – plus proche même que Lucius ou Severus. Ils pensent que tu pourrais être son amant."

Cael eut un petit rire rauque – roulant des hanches contre celles d'Harry pour lui extorquer un halètement. "Si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils ont tort," ronronna-t-il en remontant jusqu'à la bouche d'Harry. "Je suis désolé amour," murmura alors Cael d'excuse en déboutonnant rapidement le pantalon d'Harry et ensuite le sien.

"Ce n'est pas grave. J'en ai aussi besoin," répondit Harry avec un baiser d'apaisement alors que Cael le retournait et abaissait son pantalon sur ses genoux.

Normalement, Harry détestait lorsqu'ils devaient aller si rapidement et qu'il n'y avait aucun câlin avant ou après mais ils en avaient tous les deux besoin tout de suite et ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps. Cael prononça le sort pour le préparer rapidement et s'appuya ensuite contre le dos d'Harry, embrassant sa nuque alors qu'il entrait en lui, essayant d'aller aussi lentement que possible pour donner du temps à Harry – du temps qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment. Néanmoins, Harry haleta et poussa en arrière, faisant entrer jusqu'au bout la longueur de Cael. Cael s'arrêta et haleta contre la nuque d'Harry pendant une seconde avant de commencer à bouger avec un rythme rapide et régulier qui l'amena jusqu'à sa limite avec un long gémissement. Puis, ne perdant pas de temps, il se retira et fit tourner Harry avant de s'agenouiller et de prendre le pénis toujours érigé d'Harry dans sa bouche. Harry poussa un cri et ses mains allèrent immédiatement dans les cheveux de Cael tandis que la bouche talentueuse l'amenait à l'oubli en l'affaire de quelques secondes.

"Je suis désolé," murmura encore Cael alors qu'il se relevait rapidement, tirant le pantalon d'Harry avec lui.

"Je t'aime," répondit Harry en embrassant profondément Caelestis tandis qu'ils boutonnaient le pantalon de l'autre et y rentraient leurs chemises rapidement.

Cael se recula mais ne put s'empêcher de prendre Harry dans ses bras pendant un long moment et de l'étreindre. Il détestait quitter Harry comme cela, il avait l'impression de l'utiliser à chaque fois – même si Harry lui disait le contraire, mais Cael savait qu'Harry détestait quand ils couchaient ensemble sans avoir le temps d'être vraiment affectueux. Harry était un vrai romantique dans l'âme et Cael aimait rendre les choses romantiques pour lui mais avec la façon dont leur relation était pour l'instant, des choses comme le romantisme étaient presque impossibles.

"Je te revaudrais ça," promit-il en donnant un nouveau baiser léger Harry.

"Je te vois bientôt ?" répondit Harry avec espoir et Cael sentit son cœur se serrer à l'expression sincère dans les yeux de son amour.

"Je n'aurais même pas le temps de te manquer," répondit-il avec un sourire.

"Tu me manques déjà," objecta Harry, les yeux s'emplissant de larmes alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir la supplique qui était sur le bout de sa langue. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Cael le laisse avec l'Ordre mais il comprenait. Ils seraient bien trop en danger si une personne du mauvais camp découvrait jamais leur relation."Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," répondit Cael doucement et il embrassa les yeux d'Harry alors que des larmes commençaient à s'échapper. Cela les tuaient toujours de se quitter mais cette fois c'était différent parce qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'ils se revoient. "Nous serons bientôt de nouveau ensemble amour – je te le promets. Je ne te laisserais pas là-bas."

**()**

Presque six mois plus tard, Harry s'accrochait toujours à cette promesse.

Au lieu de s'attarder sur le côté négatif, Harry se concentrait sur le positif – chaque jour était un jour de moins avant d'être de nouveau auprès de Cael. Jusqu'ici cependant, Severus semblait être le seul à savoir dans quel camp était réellement Harry, bien que le Maître des Potions avait encore à réaliser la raison pour laquelle Harry avait apparemment changé de camp tout à coup. Harry était sûr qu'il avait néanmoins ses soupçons, car la plupart des informations qu'Harry voulait savoir ou lui donnait étaient liées au 'mystérieux Mangemort' dont Dumbledore recherchait l'identité jusqu'à l'obsession.

Harry était terrifié du moment où il découvrirait qui était vraiment Caelestis, comme Cael vivait une vie très publique, en compagnie de Draco Malfoy et des autres Serpentards de septième année. Ils étaient tout le temps dans les journaux quittant un quelconque club ou restaurant branché et bien que cela lui fasse mal de voir Cael si heureux sans lui, Harry était heureux que Cael puisse toujours s'amuser – même si il était coincé ici jour et nuit. Néanmoins, ils étaient l'élite des Sang-Purs du Monde Sorcier, de ce fait, si Dumbledore découvrait jamais qui était réellement Cael, il ne faudrait rien au Directeur pour traquer Cael et le capturer.

Harry attendait ce moment – Si il venait jamais, car il n'aurait plus non plus à se cacher. Il abandonnerait son masque – sa vie, pour protéger Cael.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que les six derniers mois dans cet enfer appelé le Quartier Général de l'Ordre n'avait absolument pas affecté Harry. Dumbledore l'avait placé sous surveillance et à l'entraînement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Le Directeur était impitoyable dans son effort pour préparer Harry à la bataille finale et Harry trouvait cela ironique que tout cet entraînement finirait très probablement par être utilisé contre le Directeur – si Cael le laissait près de la bataille cela dit – il tendait à être plutôt protecteur.

Néanmoins, tout cet entraînement mettait le corps d'Harry aussi bien que son esprit à rude épreuve et entre cela et s'inquiéter constamment que Cael soit découvert, cela commençait à laisser des marques. Pendant ses sessions d'entraînements, Harry devenait plus lent et plus faible à cause de l'épuisement. Il en revenait avec plus de bosses et d'hématomes qu'une amélioration et des connaissances réelles.

L'Ordre était constamment après lui pour qu'il fasse mieux, travaille plus dur, s'améliore, prenne les choses sérieusement, arrête de traîner, soit plus rapide, plus fort – leur donne plus, plus, plus... jusqu'à ce que finalement, Harry craque pendant une autre réunion qui avait tourné en une guerre totale contre Harry. Il leur avait dit d'aller tous se faire foutre et qu'ils pouvaient trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour sauver tous leurs culs de lâches parce que franchement il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Inutile de dire – que cela n'avait pas été la meilleur chose à leur dire.

Après cela, l'entraînement d'Harry avait été accru d'heures plus longues, plus dures comme si ils avaient décidé qu'il avait besoin d'une espèce de discipline pour le garder dans le droit chemin. Harry avait entendu les commentaires : rebelle, buté, déserteur, fuyard, avant qu'il ne rentre dans une pièce et que tout le monde se taise mystérieusement. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui.

Harry mourait d'envie de se démasquer et de maudire jusqu'au moindre d'entre eux. De leur rendre la moitié de la souffrance qu'il lui avait causé – mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait penser à Cael – il devait attendre Cael.

Environ une semaine plus tard, Harry tomba sur la Gazette du Sorcier abandonnée de ce matin et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir une photo de Caelestis sur la couverture, mais ce ne fut pas Caelestis qui le surprit – ce fut ce qu'il faisait sur cette photo qui expulsa l'air des poumons d'Harry. Cael, Draco et les autres étaient de toute évidence dans un autre club en train de s'amuser et sur les genoux de Caelestis était assise la prostituée la plus putassière qu'Harry ait jamais vue. Elle pouvait être une jeune femme intègre à n'importe quelle autre moment de la journée, mais à cette seconde, Harry la haït instantanément.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle était drapée autour de Cael qui regardait vers elle avec un bras autour de sa taille et un verre dans l'autre main. Draco et les autres riaient et se moquaient du couple tandis que Cael tendait ce qui ressemblait à une poignée de Gallions à la fille. En regardant de plus près, Harry réalisa que de part la façon dont elle était habillée, la fille était clairement quelqu'un qui travaillait dans le club, à moins qu'elle ne se couvre si peu, et pourtant avec tellement d'exubérance, de façon journalière.

Harry était heureux que personne ne l'ai suivi dans la bibliothèque pour une fois ou que Moody Fol-Oeil n'était pas dans les parages pour le voir s'effondrer soudainement au sol, les yeux écarquillés de choc et la respiration apparemment difficile sans raison. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il laissait la Gazette tomber au sol devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire cela. Cael ne lui ferait pas cela, mais autant son esprit ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il voyait – son cœur se brisait du pareil au même.

Un sanglot brisé échappa à Harry, et puis un autre... et un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de se fourrer le poing dans la bouche pour empêcher les bruits d'alerter quelqu'un. Caelestis l'avait abandonné. Il y avait plus de six mois qu'ils s'étaient vu et Cael avait cessé d'essayer. Il ne pouvait manifestement pas faire évader Harry. Son plan devait avoir échoué. Les Mangemorts avaient mal réagi à son annonce et Cael avait été forcé de l'abandonner.

C'était cela – Cael avait été forcé de choisir et il les avaient choisis.

Harry sentit son cœur se briser et se recroquevilla sur lui-même avec un gémissement de douleur, appuyant son front contre le sol de bois dur alors que des sanglots faisaient trembler tout son corps. Ce n'était pas seulement cela – c'était tout. Tout semblait finalement le rattraper, l'épuisement, l'inquiétude constante, les nuits sans sommeil, le chagrin, la souffrance et la solitude – Dieu la solitude. Cela seul suffisait à le tuer.

Harry entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir mais en aucun cas il n'aurait pu stopper ce qui se passait même s'il avait essayé. Il avait l'impression de mourir – comme si la vie était aspirée hors de lui.

**()**

Severus arriva à la bibliothèque dans le but de chercher Potter pour l'informer que tout les autres étaient partis pour des raisons variées, et qu'il avait été désigné comme Potter-sitter pour le reste de la nuit. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque cependant, ce fut sur une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir – Harry Potter s'effondrait complètement.

Severus se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à côté du garçon recroquevillé mais rien de ce qu'il fit n'attira l'attention de Potter. "Merde Potter ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as ?" cracha-t-il de frustration alors que Potter continuait à gémir et à sangloter de souffrance. Puis, soudain le journal gisant devant Potter attira son attention et Severus se sentit pâlir.

Il avait eu ses doutes pendant un moment sur la nature de la relation entre Caelestis et Potter et cela ne faisait que les confirmer – seulement quelque chose d'aussi fort que trouver votre âme-soeur pouvait soudainement faire changer de camp une personne au beau milieu d'une guerre. Severus observait les deux garçons depuis un moment maintenant. Il avait remarqué Cael sortir en douce du dortoir des Serpentards de plus en plus souvent et avait eu des doutes sur le fait que le garçon voyait quelqu'un d'une autre maison.

Évidemment Severus n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait Potter entre tous – tout du moins, pas avant la remise des diplômes quand Potter l'avait approché avec des informations à donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur les plans concernant la découverte et la destruction des Horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres que Dumbledore et lui avaient établis en secret. Bien sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas su que l'information venait de Potter mais d'une quelconque façon, Caelestis l'avait su et avait dit à Severus de remercier Harry pour lui – cela avait été le premier de nombreux indices pour l'espion du Camp des Ténèbres.

Harry était soudainement tombé dans un silence angoissant bien que son corps tremblait toujours violemment et Severus s'avança pour découvrir que sa peau devenait de plus en plus froide avec chaque minute qui passait. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le garçon – il devait amener Harry à Caelestis. Donc, prenant le jeune homme plutôt léger dans ses bras, Severus se précipita hors de Grimmauld Place, remerciant les dieux qu'il ait été le seul présent.

Dès que Severus fut à l'extérieur des sorts de protection, il disparut avec un craquement en serrant Harry contre son torse. Néanmoins, quand il atteignit le Manoir Riddle, il s'arrêta. Qu'était-il censé faire – simplement entrer avec Harry Potter dans ses bras ? Comme Harry semblait reprendre connaissance, il semblait qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix. Severus espéra simplement qu'il arriverait jusqu'à Cael avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aperçoive. Quand il passa la porte à double battants, le silence l'alerta immédiatement de ce qui se passait le plus probablement – il y avait une assemblée.

"Merde Potter, si tu sors vivant de cela, je vais te tuer moi-même !" siffla Severus tandis qu'il déposait Harry au sol, sortait sa propre cape et en couvrait le garçon avant de le soulever de nouveau. Il avait de meilleurs chances de sortir Harry d'ici s'il gardait l'effet de surprise à un minimum en entrant dans une pièce remplie de Mangemorts – il était moins probable que des sorts soient lancés.

Severus courut jusqu'aux pièces souterraines, là où les assemblées de Mangemorts étaient normalement tenues et entra violemment sans frapper ou s'annoncer. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée mais cela lui attira instantanément l'attention, ce qui était ce qu'avait voulu Severus. Il avança promptement le long de l'allée centrale, entre tous les Mangemorts qui s'étaient levés, pointant leurs baguettes sur lui, et s'arrêta devant le piédestal où Voldemort et Caelestis se tenaient à présent.

"Seveerusss, que s'est-il passé pour que tu te présentes d'une telle façon ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que Severus s'agenouillait devant lui et plaçait son fardeau sur le sol à ses pieds.

"Je crois que votre fils peut répondre mieux que moi à cette question," répondit Severus en regardant Caelestis qui fixait la silhouette recouverte avec un froncement de sourcils prononcé.

Severus se pencha et dégagea lentement sa cape et les réactions furent immédiates. Il y eut des cris et des sursauts de choc alors que les Mangemorts commençaient à diriger leurs baguettes vers la forme à peine consciente d'Harry Potter mais ce fut la réaction de Caelestis qui les choqua le plus. L'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa échappé un cri d'alarme étranglé et trébucha ensuite à genoux aux côtés d'Harry. Il arracha le reste de la cape de Severus et recueillit Harry Potter dans ses bras.

"Harry ! Harry – qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Regardes moi, mon amour – regardes moi," Cael supplia désespérément le garçon qu'il aimait si clairement. Ils pouvaient pratiquement voir l'émotion s'écouler de l'adolescent habituellement stoïque. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu le garçon comme cela. Cael ne s'était jamais agenouillé pour personne, pas même Voldemort. "Abaissez vos baguettes !" rugit-il aux Mangemorts et un par un, ils le firent. "Sev – Severus qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Que lui ont-ils fait ?"

"Ils n'ont rien fait Cael," répondit Severus en s'agenouillant auprès du garçon et plaçant une main réconfortante sur son épaule alors qu'il berçait Potter. "Il a vu la Gazette de ce matin et en a tiré les mauvaises conclusions."

"Quoi ?" questionna Caelestis de confusion. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin. Severus sortit de sa poche le parchemin froissé auquel Harry s'était agrippé et le tendit à Cael. "Non, non, non, non..." gémit-il, comme souffrant quand il vit la photographie. Cael serra Harry plus fort et embrassa désespérément ses lèvres froides à plusieurs reprises. "Non, Harry, mon amour, non... Je t'aime. Je t'aime – seulement toi." l'entendit Severus murmurer encore et encore à l'oreille du garçon toujours immobile. "Nous étions si proches mon amour – si proche de le finir. S'il-te-plaît, tu dois me faire confiance – fais moi juste confiance. J'ai promis, souviens toi ? J'ai promis."

"Je me souviens," vint la réponse rauque et Cael se recula de choc pour plonger son regard dans les yeux verts ouverts de son âme-soeur. Il émit un bruit sourd du fond de sa gorge avant de reprendre Harry contre lui et d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau. Harry lui rendit son étreinte cette fois, les bras s'enroulant autour de Caelestis et apaisant ses tremblements. "Je t'aime aussi," soupira-t-il d'une voix fatiguée mais il semblait vraiment que son visage reprenait des couleurs.

"C'était une blague," commença rapidement à expliquer Caelestis alors qu'il s'éloignait d'Harry et le regardait sincèrement. "Draco l'a payée pour venir et faire ça pendant que j'étais dans la salle de bain. Je ne savais rien avant qu'elle s'assoit mais je ne lui ai pas dit non Harry. Je..."

Cael fut soudainement interrompu puisqu'Harry l'embrassa langoureusement, entrelaçant ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Cael et le rapprochant de lui. "Je te crois," murmura-t-il en reposant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre d'une façon tellement intime que Severus ressentit le besoin de détourner le regard des deux garçons – et il le fit pour voir Lucius avec une main fermement posée sur la bouche de Draco alors que le blond fixait Caelestis de choc et d'horreur. "Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps... j'ai cru que peut-être – peut-être que tu m'avais oublié."

Cael en eut le souffle coupé et serra Harry encore plus fort contre sa poitrine. "Ça n'arriverait jamais. Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Tout ce que j'ai fait – chacun de mes buts – ils sont tous pour toi, amour. Je suis si proche Harry. Nous sommes si proches de la fin. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est quelques mois – juste un peu plus longtemps et ce sera fini. Tu dois me faire confiance, amour."

"Je te fais confiance," murmura Harry en embrassant doucement Cael, "plus que tout au monde."

Pendant un instant, il y eut un silence après cela avant qu'une gorge derrière les deux amants inattentifs ne fut éclaircie, les arrachant à leur bulle d'intimité. Harry parut faire un bond d'un mètre lorsqu'il réalisa soudain où il était et se tendit, se préparant à courir, mais Cael l'attrapa rapidement et tint Harry dans une étreinte protectrice contre sa poitrine alors qu'il se levait et se retournait, avec Harry dans ses bras, pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Caelestis, je pense qu'il est tout simplement convenable que tu présentes le reste d'entre nous à ton amant – ne penses-tu pas ?" s'enquit Voldemort, et seuls ceux qui le connaissaient réellement pouvaient voir la pointe d'amusement et de curiosité cachée sur son visage.

Heureusement, Cael était l'un des rares qui le connaissait vraiment et se détendit avec Harry. "Père, voici mon âme-soeur, Harry Potter. Harry, voici mon père adoptif, Tom Riddle," introduisit-il en relâchant Harry pour tenir sa main tremblante.

"Harry Potter," déclara Voldemort s'avançant vers le garçon crispé et tendant la main. "Je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer. Je sais depuis longtemps que Caelestis avait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il gardait caché de tout le monde, bien que j'admette que ceci est un choc pour nous tous. J'imagine que l'histoire derrière cela doit être plutôt distrayante."

Harry fixa la main à l'air plutôt normal pendant un moment, avant de lever les yeux vers le sourire encourageant de Cael et avec une profonde inspiration, il tendit la sienne et serra l'appendice étonnamment chaud de son ancien ennemi. "Je suis également ravi de vous rencontrer, Lord Riddle."

_**

* * *

Caelestis (Kay-il-est-is), Cael (Kay-il) : **__Nom latin signifiant __"du ciel, céleste"._


	2. Partie Deux

**Titre original : **_Hold On_

**Titre traduit :** _Tiens Bon_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel (avec un coup de main de Lilo)  
_

**Couple : **_Harry/OMC_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, angst, drame, torture, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay. _

**Sommaire :**_Caelestis Marvolo Warrington est le plus vieux des Serpentards de septième année, élevé par les Malfoy, Draco est son frère de toutes les façons possibles excepté par le sang, il est un maître de la Magie Noire, héritier désigné du Seigneur des Ténèbres - et au fait... il est le petit ami d'Harry Potter._

**Chanson : **_Dance With The Devil de Breaking Benjamin_

**NT : **_Bon, je voulais poster hier à la base mais je n'ai pas eu le temps donc vous n'avez ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui, en espérant que vous ne me tuerez pas en arrivant à la fin... Tout ça pour vous dire que je pars en Allemagne mercredi soir et que le temps que je dédie à la traduction sera énormément réduit donc quand j'aurais fini "Hold On" (avant que je parte, ne vous inquiétez pas), je risque de ne pas poster avant août voire même septembre. Bonne Lecture ! (et on ne tue pas la traductrice, surtout si vous voulez la fin^^)  
_

**...**

**La chanson est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

**...**

**Partie Deux**

_Trembling, (Frissonnant,)  
Crawling across my skin. (Rampant sous ma peau.)  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes, (Sentant des yeux froids et morts,)  
Stealing the life of mine. (Voler la vie des miens.)_

_I believe in you, (Je crois en toi,)  
I can show you that (Je peux te montrer que)  
I can see right through (Je peux voir à travers)  
All your empty lies. (Tous tes mensonges vides de sens.)  
I won't last long, (Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps,)  
In this world so wrong. (Dans ce monde si faux.)_

**( )**

Les mois suivants furent légèrement plus supportables pour Harry. Rien n'avait véritablement changé dans l'Ordre mais de temps en temps, quand ils laissaient à Severus le soin de faire la baby-sitter, Harry pouvait voir Cael pendant quelques heures. Les Mangemorts avaient très bien pris la nouvelle et Harry était rapidement devenu ami avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Draco avait toujours du mal à l'accepter mais Harry comprenait qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'antécédents à dépasser.

Cependant, Lord Voldemort avait surpris Harry le plus. Il avait agit si... humain. Harry avait été très angoissé et nerveux autour de lui au début mais après un moment, il avait commencé à remarquer des choses que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait qui rappelait tellement Cael à Harry qu'il était difficile pour Harry de se sentir mal à l'aise très longtemps. Les choses qu'il pouvait dire, la façon dont il se tenait, la façon dont il bougeait les mains ou même ses expressions faciales étaient toutes similaires à celles de Cael.

En fait, Tom Riddle et Caelestis avaient des aspects tellement similaires qu'Harry trouvait facile de parler avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il se concentrait là-dessus. Et puis, il y avait la façon dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres se comportait tellement comme un père avec Cael que pendant un instant, Harry oubliait complètement que c'était Voldemort – le sorcier le plus craint au monde. En fait, beaucoup de Mangemorts le surprenaient. Cael lui avait dit qu'ils étaient différents de ce que la Lumière décrivait, mais voir Lucius Malfoy passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils et sourire affectueusement à Draco pendant que Draco l'abreuvait d'un flot de paroles incessantes était absolument stupéfiant pour Harry.

La dernière fois où Harry était venu au Manoir Riddle datait de quelques jours, après une journée particulièrement pénible d'entraînements avec l'Ordre. Il avait eu tellement de coupures et d'hématomes et avait eu tellement mal que Severus avait pratiquement dû l'y porter. Harry n'avait pas voulu manquer la chance de voir Cael – même si il avait essentiellement dormi pendant toute la visite. Caelestis avait à peine laissé Severus le ramener après cela, mais ils étaient si proches de leur but et Harry était devenu une part si importante de leurs plans qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de rester. Car avec les informations privilégiées qu'Harry leur donnait, les Ténèbres ne pouvaient en aucun cas perdre.

Harry, étant l'instrument du Directeur dans la défaite de Voldemort, avait accès à des informations que Severus ne pouvait même pas atteindre. C'était grâce à ces informations qu'Harry était capable de leur donner que les Horcruxes de Voldemort étaient maintenant à l'abri et c'était avec les informations qu'Harry était capable de leur donner qu'ils avaient planifié la plupart de leurs attaques, l'attaque finale sur Poudlard comprise. Tout ce dont les Ténèbres avaient réellement besoin pour gagner la guerre était de vaincre Dumbledore. Dumbledore était le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres d'après Harry, il portait juste le masque ultime, mais bientôt, ce masque serait arraché et le vieil homme sénile serait révélé comme celui qu'il était réellement.

Après cela, les choses seraient simples – simplement une question de politique et de déplacer les pièces de l'échiquier aux bonnes positions pour faire revenir le Monde Sorcier sur le droit chemin. Ensuite, Harry et Cael pourraient être ensemble. Une fois que Dumbledore serait relégué aux oubliettes, Harry serait finalement libre.

Harry devait simplement être patient un peu plus longtemps.

**()**

"Je ne veux pas y retourner," murmura soudain Harry dans la bibliothèque silencieuse, attirant l'attention de ceux qui avaient été assis en silence dans la pièce, jouant à des jeux ou lisant sans faire de bruits.

Néanmoins, ils restèrent tous respectueusement silencieux tandis que Caelestis prenait Harry par les bras et le tirait sur ses genoux de là où il était assis au sol entre ses jambes. Ils avaient entendu ces mêmes mots auparavant, à chaque fois qu'Harry devait de nouveau quitter le manoir, il les disait, espérant que cette fois, Cael lui dirait qu'il pouvait rester.

"Je sais mon amour, mais nous sommes presque prêts. Nous avons besoin que tu sois là-bas un peu plus longtemps. Tous les espoirs et les plans du Directeur reposent sur toi mais si il découvre dans quel camp tu es vraiment, il va changer ses plans. C'est notre chance amour. Nous pouvons le faire, le battre à son propre jeu, et une fois que ce sera fini, nous pourrons être vraiment ensemble. Personne ne pourra jamais essayer de nous séparer," le persuada Cael même si il se détestait pour cela. "J'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité, Harry et pour l'instant, tu es le plus en sécurité si ils croient que tu es de leur côté."

"D'accord... je vais y aller," murmura doucement Harry tout en s'arrachant à l'étreinte de Cael.

Ils pouvaient sentir la souffrance et le chagrin irradier de lui et pouvait voir qu'il essayait de retenir ses larmes alors qu'il s'éloignait de Cael sans un baiser d'adieu ou même un regard en arrière. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur à chaque fois pour Harry de partir, et pour Cael également, bien que Cael ait bien plus d'expérience dans la retenue de ses sentiments. Harry savait néanmoins que si il se retournait vers Cael, il s'effondrerait et il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela quand il ferait face à l'Ordre dans quelques minutes.

"Prêt ?" demanda Severus alors qu'Harry mettait sa cape sur ses épaules. Le garçon hocha simplement la tête, incapable de faire fonctionner sa voix normalement.

Narcissa resta assise à côté de son mari, gigotant pendant deux secondes tout au plus avant de se lever d'un bond et de prendre l'enfant triste dans ses bras. Harry se tendit avec un hoquet, les yeux s'écarquillant de surprise mais il ne s'écarta pas et après quelques secondes, il renonça et fondit dans l'étreinte de a femme – absorbant tout le réconfort et la force qu'elle lui offrait.

Ce n'était pas comme l'une des étreintes de Mrs. Weasley, celles-là étaient étouffantes et inconfortables – non – c'était de cette façon qu'Harry imaginait que les étreintes de sa propre mère auraient été : douces, chaleureuses, apaisantes, et aimantes.

Avec hésitation, Harry enroula ses bras autour de la femme et lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Il n'avait jamais vraiment étreint quelqu'un d'autre que Cael auparavant, mais cette étreinte lui donnait la même impression de sécurité et de réconfort que celles de Cael lui avaient toujours donné. Il sentit les doigts de Mrs. Malfoy dans ses cheveux et soupira alors qu'une partie de la souffrance semblait quitter son cœur.

"Tu vas t'en sortir mon chéri," lui murmura-t-elle en se reculant pour lui tenir le menton. "Nous pouvons tous voir à quel point Cael t'aime. Il parle sans arrêt de toi – rend fou Draco et son père," taquina Narcissa, faisant grogner Harry d'amusement tandis qu'il jetait un œil vers Cael pour voir ses joues rosies. "Il ne te laisserait jamais repartir si ce n'était pas nécessaire."

"Merci," lui murmura Harry en se mettant timidement sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. Narcissa sourit joyeusement puis se recula pendant qu'Harry se retournait et courait jusqu'à Cael et se jetait dans les bras de son amant. Il embrassa fougueusement Cael pour lui dire adieu et retourna ensuite vers Severus pour qu'il le ramène pour faire face à l'Ordre du Phœnix une fois de plus.

**()**

"PUTAIN !" hurla Caelestis, frappant le mur de pierre de sa main nue.

"Stop, Caelestis !" claqua Severus à l'adresse du garçon furieux. "Je ne vais pas te soigner toi aussi."

"Il n'y retournera pas," déclara Cael en faisant les cent pas de colère tandis que son père se tenait dans un coin regardant la scène avec un fort froncement de sourcils. "Merde à l'information, merde au plan et merde à toi pour ne pas l'avoir attrapé et être parti !"

"Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse, que je me lève et annonce à l'Ordre du Phœnix tout entier que nous étions tous deux des espions pour le camp des ténèbres ? Ils nous auraient tué sur place, ou pire l'auraient gardé et auraient essayé de lui arracher des informations par la torture ! Est-ce ce que tu veux Cael, parce que c'est exactement ce qui ce serait passé," répondit Severus tout en plaçant une Sort de Mutisme autour d'Harry afin qu'il ne se réveille pas tout de suite.

"Ils le torturent déjà – bon dieu !" hurla Caelestis, se tournant une fois de plus pour frapper le mur derrière lui. Il lui fit face pendant un instant, la respiration irrégulière et essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Tom Riddle s'approcha de son fils et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Cael, tu sais que nous ne renverrions pas Harry si nous ne devions pas le faire. Ce n'est pas seulement pour le plan ou les informations qu'il est capable de nous apporter – tu sais cela."

Cael hocha la tête, la reposant contre le mur de pierres froid. "Ils ont son sang," murmura-t-il, sachant qu'avec une seule goutte de sang, ils pouvaient contrôler, torturer ou tuer Harry sans même poser les yeux sur lui. Caelestis savait qu'à l'instant où Harry manquerait à l'appel et serait suspecté d'être un transfuge, Dumbledore n'hésiterait pas à faire n'importe lequel des trois.

**()**

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Cael en promenant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry alors qu'ils étaient assis ensemble sur le canapé de la bibliothèque. Cela faisait un mois que Severus était apparu avec Harry couverts de coups et d'hématomes par la version de l'Ordre d'un entraînement.

"Bien mieux maintenant que je suis ici," répondit Harry en se blottissant plus près de lui. "Tu m'as manqué," soupira-t-il en sachant que plus ils s'approchaient de leur but, plus il devenait dangereux de s'esquiver discrètement, même quand il n'y avait que Severus et lui au Quartier Général. Ils ne savaient jamais quand Dumbledore allait convoquer une réunion impromptue, ou quand un Membre de l'Ordre allait soudainement débarquer. C'était un pari à chaque fois qu'Harry partait, mais c'était un risque qu'il devait prendre, autrement, il n'aurait pas tenu à moitié aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait fait.

"Tu dois dire à Draco et aux autres d'arrêter de sortir sans leurs parents ou d'autres adultes. Dumbledore a ordonné à l'Ordre de capturer les enfants des Mangemorts soupçonnés pour les garder comme garantie," murmura Harry en embrassant le torse de Cael. "Je veux que tu restes aussi à l'intérieur. Dumbledore ne te remarque pas vraiment avec tes glamours en place – mais même ainsi... je préfère être certain que tu es en sécurité. C'est surtout Draco qu'il veut, et Théo je pense. Il croit toujours que la famille de Blaise est neutre malgré son amitié avec Draco et Pansy ne lui laisse pas l'impression d'une menace – étant une fille et tout ça."

"Elle sera déçue d'entendre cela," plaisanta doucement Cael, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Harry eut un rire léger mais il était encore forcé. "Promets moi que tu resteras en sécurité ?" demanda-t-il en relevant la tête pour regarder Cael.

"Je te le promets," murmura doucement Cael. "Ça devient un trop gros risque de toute façon. Le public peut vivre sans ses 'Idoles Serpentardes' - pour l'instant c'est-à-dire."

"Idole hein," affirma Harry en lui chatouillant les côtes pour le taquiner.

"Harry ! Harry arrêtes !" s'exclama Cael, tentant de se tortiller pour échapper aux doigts chatouilleurs mais Harry était au-dessus de lui. Cela amusait Harry que l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit tellement chatouilleux. Si un ennemi voulait jamais prendre l'avantage, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de le toucher avec un Sortilège de Chatouilles.

Soudain, Harry se retrouva sur le dos, les bras cloués au-dessus de la tête, avec Cael le dominant, la respiration difficile d'avoir ri – mais il n'y avait rien d'amusant dans la façon dont les yeux de Cael s'assombrirent alors qu'il contemplait Harry.

"Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant que Severus ne vienne te chercher ?" interrogea Cael, la voix basse et rauque alors qu'il traçait un chemin de baisers le long du cou d'Harry.

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa montre. "Deux heures," répondit-il alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il n'était pas fréquent qu'ils soient laissés seuls ainsi et ils étaient sur le point d'exploiter pleinement la situation.

Cael descendit le long du cou d'Harry en l'embrassant, déboutonnant son maillot sur son chemin. Harry enchevêtra ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains foncés, gémissant d'encouragement alors que Cael faisait sauter le bouton de son pantalon et en ouvrait la fermeture éclair. Cael ouvrit la fermeture avec ses dents tout en regardant Harry à travers ses longs cils foncés et rien que cette vue était assez pour qu'Harry halète pour lui.

"Tu es foutrement sexy," gémit Harry, attrapant les cheveux de Caelestis et le tirant pour un baiser passionné.

"Toi-aussi, tu es plutôt foutrement sexy," siffla Cael en retour tout en promenant ses mains des genoux d'Harry à ses cuisses nues et en les cajolant pour qu'elles s'écartent plus afin qu'il puisse se tenir confortablement entre elles.

Les doigts de Cael semblaient avoir bouger d'eux-même alors qu'ils se promenaient sur sa peau ferme, traçant gentiment le contour de ses muscles du haut de ses cuisses jusqu'à son abdomen. Harry s'arqua avec un hoquet lorsque ces doigts talentueux se promenèrent sur ses mamelons pour les taquiner. Caelestis rit sombrement et inclina la tête, se penchant et goûtant les tétons durcis du bout de la langue. Un faible sifflement échappa à Harry et il pouvait sentir le sourire satisfait de Cael tandis qu'il se déplaçait pour prendre la chair chaude dans sa bouche, suçant gentiment alors qu'il pressait toute la surface de son corps dur et chaud contre celui excessivement sensible d'Harry.

La tête d'Harry retomba en arrière et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites lorsque Cael roula des hanches plusieurs fois avant de continuer à descendre, pressé fermement contre son corps. Cael descendit en le mordillant et en le léchant, laissant des marques qu'Harry devrait cacher sous des glamours. Les mains de Cael se déplacèrent pour tenir les hanches d'Harry, ses pouces massant doucement l'intérieur des cuisses d'Harry.

Harry gémit en haletant essayant de cambrer le dos pour se rapprocher de lui et obtenir de nouveau une quelconque sorte de friction entre eux mais Cael le maintint fermement en place. Harry laissa échapper un profond grognement et soudain, Caelestis se redressa brusquement, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser ferme et inattendu qu'Harry lui rendu immédiatement. Ils se séparèrent en haletant après quelques instants et Cael le contempla silencieusement, maintenant toujours ses hanches tressautantes en place. Harry lui rendit son regard légèrement troublé mais il pouvait dire que Cael pensait intensément à quelque chose.

"Je t'aime, plus que tout dans ce monde. Je donnerais ma vie pour te rendre heureux – tu sais cela n'est-ce pas ?" questionna soudain Cael alors que les doigts de Harry jouaient avec les cheveux du bas de sa nuque.

"Je sais," murmura Harry avec un doux sourire.

Il savait à quel point cela déchirait Caelestis de le renvoyer chez l'ennemi à chaque fois, et cette fois, Harry fit le serment de ne pas demander de rester. Il se fiait à Caelestis pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Harry savait qu'il y avait quelque chose que Cael ne lui disait pas. Il y avait un quelconque facteur qu'ils lui cachaient, pour sa propre sécurité, pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit – cela n'avait pas d'importance. Si Cael disait qu'Harry était plus en sécurité en restant avec l'Ordre pour l'instant alors, Harry devrait simplement lui faire confiance et arrêter de le mettre en doute.

"Je t'aime aussi. Tu es la seule chose qui a de l'importance pour moi – je te confierais ma vie," dit Harry doucement et les yeux de Cael s'enflammèrent d'émotion tandis qu'il s'abaissait et capturait une fois de plus les lèvres d'Harry.

Après avoir préparé doucement Harry, Cael se positionna entre les jambes ouvertes d'Harry et se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. "Je t'aime," murmura-t-il une fois encore avant de se reculer.

"Je suis prêt," haleta Harry sans le souffle, soulevant ses hanches d'anticipation. Il aimait avoir Cael à l'intérieur de lui. C'était la meilleure sensation au monde, et pas seulement à cause du sexe, mais à cause de la sécurité et de l'amour qu'il ressentait à chaque fois.

Cael hocha la tête et s'aligna avec l'entrée d'Hary puis commença lentement à pousser à l'intérieur. Centimètre après centimètre, il s'enfonça, s'interrompant pour donner à Harry le temps de s'habituer puisque cela faisait des mois depuis qu'ils avaient eu la chance de faire l'amour. Harry hoqueta sous lui tandis que Cael haletait, essayant de garder le contrôle de lui-même. Son corps tremblait de l'effort qu'il lui fallait pour se maintenir immobile mais il ne voulait pas blesser Harry.

Cael prit quelques inspirations profondes une fois qu'il fut enfoui à l'intérieur d'Harry, avant de se retirer et de revenir. C'était tout aussi lent et prudent que leur première fois ensemble – quand Cael avait pris la virginité d'Harry. Il se retira un peu plus à chaque fois, habituant Harry à l'invasion à chaque fois et après quelques instants, Harry commença à bouger contre lui. Cael prit cela comme une invitation et se retira complètement avant de se renfoncer avec l'angle qu'il se souvenait qu'Harry aimait. Il frappa le point G d'Harry du premier coup et à ce moment, Harry laissa échapper un cri, cambrant magnifiquement le dos alors que le plaisir fusait soudainement à travers lui.

Les yeux d'Harry roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il gémit son plaisir alors que Cael recommençait encore et encore, envoyant des sensations frissonnantes fuser dans tout son corps. Il cambra le dos pour rencontrer Cael à chaque poussée voulant plus – non, _ayant besoin_ _de_ plus.

"Cael !" gémit Harry désespérément, tenant fermement les épaules de son amour. Ses mains passaient de bas en haut sur le dos de Cael tandis que Cael était à l'œuvre et que la sueur le rendait glissant. Harry entendit Cael grogner au-dessus de lui et ses poussées devinrent immédiatement plus profondes et plus puissantes – dominant – possédant Harry.

Harry pouvait sentir les muscles dorsaux de Cael travailler sous ses doigts, pouvait voir ses muscles abdominaux fermes et tendus alors qu'eux aussi travaillaient ,et pouvait entendre la respiration difficile de Cael dans son oreille tandis qu'il s'arc-boutait, une main à côté de la tête d'Harry et l'autre sur sa hanche alors qu'il continuait à bouger. Putain, Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de plus magnifique que Cael au-dessus de lui de toute sa vie.

"Oh putain, Cael," haleta Harry alors qu'il était submergé par l'émotion mais ce n'était pas seulement ses émotions.

La magie de Cael le caressait et il cambra le dos vers lui, recherchant son contact, en gémissant de plaisir. Il sentit la magie se concentrer dans la pièce. Il pouvait voir l'argent, le vert et le noir tournoyer autour de leurs corps enlacés. Les yeux de Cael irradiaient pratiquement de pouvoir tandis qu'il grondait et commençait à bouger plus vite et plus fort. C'était légèrement douloureux mais pour une raison ou une autre Harry l'aimait même encore plus. Il se réjouissait de sentir encore Caelestis en lui pendant les jours à venir.

Cael également pouvait sentir sa magie voler sans retenue dans la pièce et s'entremêler à celle d'Harry – les joignant si profondément qu'ils devenaient non seulement un seul corps mais aussi un seul esprit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était Harry, gémissant, ondulant et s'arquant sous lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était Harry, chaud, serré, glissant et tremblant.

Cael pouvait entendre sa propre respiration sortir sous la forme de courts halètements et sentait sa verge pulser violemment. Il était si près à présent et commença à aller et venir de plus en plus fort avec les encouragements murmurés d'Harry de 'plus' et 'plus près' et 'plus fort'. Cael frissonna violemment en entendant la supplique d'Harry et hurla le nom de son amour alors qu'il jouissait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Le corps d'Harry s'arqua pendant quelques secondes et il se libéra avec Cael, mordant dans l'épaule de Cael alors que l'homme plus grand se convulsait au-dessus de lui à cause de son intensité. Harry pouvait voir Cael trembler tandis qu'il tentait de se soutenir et de ne pas tomber sur lui. Puis, Cael se retira avec un léger gémissement et roula d'au-dessus de lui, trop épuisé pour lancer même un sort de nettoyage sans baguette. Cela ne semblait pas avoir d'importance néanmoins puisque la propre magie d'Harry commença à s'apaiser passant sur eux et les nettoyant avant de se dissiper complètement aux côtés de celle de Cael.

Après quelques secondes à reprendre leurs souffles, Harry sentit Cael se tendre vers lui, cherchant sa main et entrelaçant ses doigts. Harry roula sur le côté et se rapprocha, se blottissant contre son amour et dessinant des motifs sur son ventre musclé. Il était assez sûr que quelque chose de significatif venait juste de se passer entre eux, mais aucun d'eux n'allait s'intéresser à cela tout de suite. Ils allaient passer la dernière petite seconde de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble à reposer paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils s'occuperaient des détails plus tard.

()

Harry assistait à une Réunion de l'Ordre observant avec horreur tandis que Dumbledore sortait un mouchoir ensanglanté avec les initiales vert émeraudes de Caelestis brodées dans le coin du tissu argent. C'était le mouchoir même que Cael avait utilisé seulement quelques semaines auparavant pour arrêter son saignement de nez – un saignement de nez qui était apparemment venu de nulle part.

L'esprit d'Harry commença immédiatement à s'emballer, tentant de penser à qui avait été dans la pièce avec eux. Qui avait été le plus proche d'eux ? Qui était ce traître dont Caelestis était assez proche pour se fier à lui pour se débarrasser d'un mouchoir portant son sang ? Plus que tout, Harry se demandait à quel point il était proche de Caelestis à cet instant même.

Harry sentit son sang s'accélérer et son cœur s'emballer à cette pensée. Caelestis était en danger. Il était évident que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas savoir que Caelestis était l'héritier et le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou qu'il était l'amant d'Harry. Chaque Mangemort était placé sous un serment de secret; même Draco avait été placé sous ce serment. Néanmoins, le Directeur savait que Caelestis était important – plus important que n'importe quel autre Mangemort de Voldemort.

Les yeux d'Harry rencontrèrent ceux de Severus par-dessus la table et Harry pouvait clairement voir l'inquiétude à peine déguisée dans les profondeurs noires. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre l'esprit du Maître des Potions travailler, tentant de trouver les réponses aux questions même qui couraient dans sa propre tête. Il y avait une chose dont Harry était sûr cependant, et c'était qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de rester assis et de laisser arriver ce que Dumbledore prévoyait, quoi que ce fut. Il mourrait avant de permettre qu'il arrive un malheur à Caelestis.

Severus avait dû voir cela dans les yeux d'Harry parce que le Maître des Potions semblait soudain plus pâle que d'habitude mais également résigné puisqu'il déglutit péniblement et hocha imperceptiblement la tête en direction d'Harry. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas être capable de l'aider car une fois qu'ils sauraient qu'Harry était un traître et que l'enfer se déchaînerait, ce serait à Severus de s'échapper et d'aller chercher de l'aide aussi rapidement que possible.

Dans l'esprit d'Harry cependant, tout ce qui comptait était que Severus s'échappe et dise à Caelestis qu'il y avait un traître dans son entourage.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir ici," commença Dumbledore en tendant le mouchoir pour que tout le monde dans la pièce puisse le voir. "Nous avons finalement obtenu quelque chose qui pourrait bien faire tourner le cours de la guerre en notre faveur. Ce que j'ai ici est le sang du bras droit de Voldemort."

"Lucius Malfoy ?" interrogea Kingsley, les sourcils froncés de confusion. Si c'était tout ce dont ils avaient eu besoin, Kingsley aurait pu l'obtenir il y a bien longtemps compte tenu du fait que Lucius était quotidiennement au Ministère.

"Non," répondit Dumbledore en fronçant des sourcils à l'interruption. "Mon espion m'assure que ce Mangemort est au-dessus de Lucius lui-même dans les rangs et que Voldemort lui fait confiance et est souvent seul avec lui, ce qui est exactement l'opportunité dont nous avons besoin."

"Oh, vous voulez dire ce type anonyme dont nous essayons de trouver l'identité depuis des années maintenant – dont aucun Mangemort n'est autorisé à parler ?" questionna Tonks en se penchant en avant avec impatience.

Il était difficile à Harry de ne pas afficher son mépris envers elle. Elle était une honte au nom des Black et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la pureté de son sang. Sirius, au moins, avait eu une raison pour tourner le dos à sa famille, comme Harry avait finalement appris toute l'histoire de Bella et Narcissa qui l'avaient toutes les deux beaucoup aimé et vice versa. Il avait été menacé par Dumbledore depuis le début pour se tourner vers le 'Camp de la Lumière' et à la fin, le Directeur avait quand même tué son petit frère Regulus et jeté Sirius à Azkaban après que le Directeur ait assassiné ses meilleurs amis. Bella avait fait une faveur à Sirius en le tuant et à présent, Sirius était finalement libre du contrôle de Dumbledore tout comme les parents d'Harry.

"Oui, comme je le disais, ce Mangemort inconnu est le seul dont j'ai entendu parler qui soit autorisé à être seul dans une pièce avec Voldemort et est également très puissant de son propre fait, ce qui est juste ce dont nous avons besoin. Si nous ne pouvons pas tuer Voldemort complètement tout de suite alors nous pouvons au moins le réduire à un état plus faible," continua Dumbledore en déposant le tissu sur la table en face de lui. Harry le regarda en tripotant sa baguette – attendant le bon moment.

"Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ?" demanda pensivement Arthur.

"Invoquer une magie ancienne de sang. Dans ce cas, un sort utilisé pour totalement contrôler une personne. C'est un sort presque oublié, mais contrairement à l'Impérium, il n'a pas besoin d'être lancé directement sur la personne. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin est une goutte de son sang et contrairement à l'Impérium, il donne un contrôle total au lanceur. La victime ne devient plus qu'une marionnette déambulante et parlante. Il ne peut pas être repoussé et si le sort est jamais retiré alors la victime n'est rien de plus qu'une enveloppe vide." Il semblait y avoir bien trop d'étincelles dans les yeux du vieil homme alors qu'il expliquait cela et Harry serra les dents pour ne pas se déchaîner.

"Cela semble plutôt sombre," dit Mrs. Weasley avec hésitation mais il y avait une lueur d'espoir dansant dans ses yeux.

"Oui, mais parfois ma chère, on doit battre l'ennemi à son propre jeu et j'ai peur que cela soit un sacrifice que je doive faire pour le plus grand bien," répondit Dumbledore d'un air plein de remords et Harry pouvait voir Severus retenir un grognement à la fausseté de tout cela. "À présent, Alastor va m'assister. Cela nécessite que nous le lancions tout les deux, donc si vous voulez bien reculer..."

Tout le monde se leva et s'éloigna de la table – excepté Harry.

"Harry, je comprends que ce soit excitant mon garçon, mais tu vas devoir reculer avec les autres," dit Dumbledore en n'ôtant pas ses yeux du mouchoir ensanglanté tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette. Moody se tenait derrière lui, gardant un œil sur la table et faisant pivoter l'autre vers Harry.

Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'agir à cet instant avant que Moody ne devienne suspicieux trop tôt et tente de le stopper. Harry sortit sa baguette juste au moment où Alastor levait la sienne et avec un petit coup rapide, lança _Incendio _sur le tissu taché de sang. Il y eut des hurlements et des cris alors que les autres se jetaient en avant pour éteindre le feu mais il était déjà trop tard puisque le mouchoir n'était devenu rien d'autre qu'un tas de cendres se consumant sur le plateau noirci de la table. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement avant d'être frappé dans la poitrine et d'être projeté contre le mur opposé, expulsant efficacement l'air de ses poumons.

"Alastor ! Que crois-tu être en train de faire ?" Harry entendit Mrs Weasley crier d'horreur, mais instantanément, il fut frappé par un autre sort qui le releva et le ligota fermement contre le mur.

"Il a délibérément mis le feu au tissu, il n'y a aucun sort le contrôlant," répondit Moody en lançant un autre sort pour scanner Harry afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre le contrôlant. "C'est comme ce que je vous dis depuis des semaines maintenant – Potter s'est tourné du côté des ténèbres."

"Je le savais !" hurla soudain Ron et Harry ne put s'empêcher de grogner férocement dans sa direction, faisant sursauter de choc la plupart de l'Ordre au changement soudain dans le comportement habituellement tranquille et innocent d'Harry.

"Est-ce vrai, Harry ?" demanda Dumbledore en s'avançant. Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur le visage du vieux Directeur et ses yeux étaient aussi froids que l'acier.

Harry n'allait pas ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne dirait rien à ces gens. En aucun cas, ils n'arriveraient à le faire parler, donc il répondit de la seule façon qu'il pouvait, sans mots. Il recula la tête et cracha au visage du Directeur. Il y eut des hoquets choqués et soudain, Harry se trouva englouti dans la douleur comme si le sortilège Cruciatus l'avait frappé de pleine force dans la poitrine. Il ne cria pas cependant – pas encore tout du moins. Harry savait que Caelestis voudrait voir le souvenir de Severus de ce qui s'était passé et Harry ne voulait pas qu'il entende cela.

Quand le sortilège fut finalement levé, Dumbledore ordonna à tout le monde de sortir à l'exception de Moody, Severus et quelques autres Membres de l'Ordre de haut rang. Puis, faisant un pas en avant, il attrapa l'arrière de la tête d'Harry et lui ouvrit les yeux de force. Harry s'arc-bouta et verrouilla son esprit juste comme Cael lui avait appris. Dumbledore rentra implacablement dans ses boucliers, cherchant l'identité de ce Mangemort sans nom pour la protection duquel Harry s'était dévoilé.

Harry ne pouvait rien faire à part se concentrer sur tout son amour et combien il voulait protéger Cael pour pouvoir le supporter. Dumbledore rentra dans l'esprit d'Harry comme un bélier, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser de douleur mais il ne donnerait pas Cael – il préférait devenir fou ou mourir d'abord.

Quand Dumbledore se retira finalement, le vieil homme respirait aussi difficilement qu'Harry bien que les yeux d'Harry soient vitreux de souffrance et que des perles de sueur tombent de son front. Cependant, avant qu'Harry ne puisse reprendre son souffle, il fut de nouveau englouti par la douleur et ses liens furent coupés. Pas que cela ait de l'importance car tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire était de tomber au sol en se convulsant de douleur et essayant de ne pas crier car Severus était toujours là.

"Alastor, ça suffit," ordonna Dumbledore et le sortilège fut levé.

Une fois de plus, les cheveux d'Harry furent de nouveau fermement agrippés et sa tête tirée violemment en arrière pour rencontrer des yeux bleus froids comme la glace. Cette fois, Harry ne fut pas capable de retenir un cri de douleur et de colère tandis que Dumbledore frappait son esprit encore et encore mais tout aussi désespéré que Dumbledore était de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Harry était dix fois plus désespéré de le garder à l'extérieur. Ce schéma fut répété encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Harry délire à cause de la douleur qui traversait sa tête et voit trouble.

"Albus, je pense que nous devons tenter une autre tactique. Le garçon ne cède pas et si tu continues ainsi, tu vas le rendre fou avant que nous ne tirions quoi que ce soit de lui," déclara Alastor avec un sourire méprisant tandis qu'il renversait Harry sur le dos d'un coup de pied là où il s'était effondré après le dernier round. D'un autre mouvement de sa baguette, il eut Harry suspendu et réenchaîné dos contre le mur.

"Très bien, Alastor, fais-le à ta façon dans ce cas – fais le juste parler," dit Dumbledore et Severus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Il y avait une raison pour que les Mangemorts aient peur d'être capturés par Alastor Moody. Il avait la réputation de faire parler même le Mangemort le plus fort et le plus loyal simplement pour qu'il montre un peu de clémence et le tue. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul Mangemort assez chanceux pour survivre sain d'esprit des séances de torture avec Moody et ceux qui avaient pu survivre étaient habituellement débarqués à Azkaban pour avoir leur âme aspirée hors de leur corps.

"Ce Mangemort sur qui nous tentions d'en savoir plus, j'ai l'impression que nous avions tout faux et que lui et Potter sont amants," ajouta Dumbledore en n'ôtant jamais ses yeux du corps suant et haletant d'Harry.

Ils y eut des hoquets de tous ceux autour de lui et Severus grinça des dents à la justesse de la supposition du Directeur. Il porta à contrecœur son regard sur Harry et sa poitrine se serra à la vue des yeux verts voilés et remplis de douleur. Severus ne voulait rien de plus que l'attraper et essayer de se frayer un passage par la force mais il savait qu'avec la moitié de l'Ordre ici et l'autre moitié attendant dehors, il n'irait pas très loin et quelqu'un devait atteindre Caelestis pour lui dire ce qui c'était passé.

Merlin seul savait que c'était une conversation dont Severus ne se réjouissait pas mais c'en était une qu'il tout de même impatient d'avoir et d'en finir. Plus, il était retenu ici, plus Harry avait à souffrir aux mains de l'ennemi.

"Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?" demanda-t-il, tentant de jouer la part de l'ignorance. De toute évidence, ils ne le soupçonnaient pas de faire partie de ceci, bien que Severus savait qu'il recevrait sa propre version d'interrogation de la part du Directeur plus tard.

"Parce que l'esprit du garçon est protégé par son besoin de protéger ce Mangemort particulier – l'amour de Potter pour lui est assez fort pour me garder à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, c'est une magie ancienne qui rend l'esprit pratiquement impénétrable aux entrées forcées quand elles menacent la vie de la personne que la victime essaye de protéger. Cette magie a uniquement été observée dans le cas d'âmes-sœurs cependant. De ce fait, la seule explication logique est qu'ils soient amants et Potter peut nous révéler son identité et peut-être nous en dire beaucoup sur les plans de Voldemort et de ce Mangemort."

"Comment savez-vous que Potter n'a pas prêté serment tout comme tous les autres Mangemorts ?" demanda de nouveau Severus, essayant de dissuader le Directeur de torturer Harry pour le faire parler.

"Parce que si c'était le cas, le garçon ne serait pas aussi inquiet de protéger son esprit," répondit logiquement Dumbledore et Severus se maudit de ne pas être capable de trouver quelque chose. Néanmoins, il n'était pas un Gryffondor. Il n'était pas bon en improvisation. Severus était un Serpentard et les Serpentards s'épanouissaient en ayant un plan pour tout et Harry étant découvert n'avait fait partie d'aucun plan dont il ait été informé.

"Severus, je souhaite que tu y retournes – assures toi que ce Mangemort sais que nous avons son amant et que nous obtiendrons l'information d'un façon ou d'une autre," ordonna alors le Directeur, n'ôtant jamais ses yeux d'Harry qui avait levé la tête et foudroyait le Directeur d'un air rebelle.

"Je ne vous – dirais rien ! Sale bâtard !" réussit à dire Harry d'un ton hargneux entre de douleureuses inspirations. Il fut immédiatement frappé par un Crucio de Moody et un autre coup de pied rapide dans les côtes qui provoqua un craquement retentissant qui fit tressaillir Severus et gémir et se recroqueviller Harry.

"Severus, je veux un rapport sur leurs réactions," fut la seule chose que Dumbledore dit avant que Severus ne soit congédié.

Le Maître des Potions jeta un dernier regard à Harry qui s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang dans une tentative pour ne plus crier avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. Cependant dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, les cris d'Harry commencèrent – il avait probablement oublié que les Sorts d'insonorisation étaient levés après chaque réunion.

_**

* * *

Caelestis (Kay-il-est-is), Cael (Kay-il) : **__Nom latin signifiant __"du ciel, céleste"._


	3. Partie Trois

**Titre original : **_Hold On_

**Titre traduit :** _Tiens Bon_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/OMC_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, angst, drame, torture, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay. _

**Sommaire :**_Caelestis Marvolo Warrington est le plus vieux des Serpentards de septième année, élevé par les Malfoy, Draco est son frère de toutes les façons possibles excepté par le sang, il est un maître de la Magie Noire, héritier désigné du Seigneur des Ténèbres - et au fait... il est le petit ami d'Harry Potter._

**Chanson : **_Dance With The Devil de Breaking Benjamin_

**...**

**La chanson est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

**...**

**Partie Trois**

_Say goodbye, (Dis adieu,)  
As we dance with (Tandis que nous dansons avec)  
The devil tonight. (Le diable ce soir.)  
Don't you dare look at (Ne t'avises pas de le)  
Him in the eye, (Regarder dans les yeux,)  
As we dance with (Tandis que nous dansons avec)  
The devil tonight. (Le diable ce soir.)_

_Hold on, (Tiens bon,)  
Hold on… (Tiens bon...)_

_**( )**_

Severus courut à travers le Manoir Riddle et se précipita à travers la porte à double battant dans la salle de réunion où les Mangemorts étaient déjà assemblés. Quasiment tous se retournèrent, baguettes dressées en alerte une fois de plus, mais ils les abaissèrent immédiatement quand ils virent que ce n'était que lui.

"Severus, que s'est-il passé ?" demanda immédiatement le Seigneur des ténèbres, se levant avec Caelestis alors que Severus s'effondrait devant eux, entièrement pâle et hors d'haleine. Ils pouvaient dire que la panique du Maître des Potions était encore pire que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ceci et cette fois, il n'avait pas Harry avec lui.

Severus ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois – toujours en état de choc lui-même. "Harry..." réussit-il finalement à souffler bien que ce fut tout ce qu'il put sortir.

Ce fut assez cependant car Cael fut immédiatement en face de lui. "Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-il ?" demanda l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres en agrippant l'avant de la robe de Severus.

Severus savait qu'en aucun cas, il ne serait capable de simplement le dire à Caelestis donc il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa propre tête – sortant le souvenir et l'affichant à la vue de tous. Avant la fin, Cael était à genoux à côté de Severus, regardant les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le visage pâle et le corps tremblant. Sa respiration sortait en halètements saccadés et il semblait au bord d'un effondrement total.

Voldemort s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils en réconfort. "Où vont-ils l'emmener Severus ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de former un plan comme il semblait que Cael n'était pas en état de réfléchir rationnellement pour le moment.

Les Mangemorts demeurèrent complètement immobiles et silencieux – comprenant la gravité de la situation et attendant d'entendre quels seraient leurs ordres bien que Draco et quelques autres Serpentards, inquiets pour leur ami, se soient approchés. Caelestis avait à présent la tête entre ses mains et Severus pouvait le voir et le sentir essayer de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même avec chaque respiration accompagnée de soubresauts.

Caelestis était peut-être l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il était toujours humain, il était toujours un jeune homme amoureux et il pouvait ressentir la souffrance ou la peur de la même façon que le reste du monde. Personne ne le lui reprocherait ou le traiterait de faible à cause de cela. En fait, il se contenait bien mieux que Severus s'y était attendu.

"Ils l'emmèneront très probablement dans les donjons de Poudlard. C'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé et puisque c'est les vacances d'été, il n'y aura personne pour être témoin de ce qu'ils vont lui faire" répondit Severus, entendant la brusque inspiration de Cael.

"Pourquoi se sont-ils retournés contre lui si facilement ?" demanda Lucius, se demandant comment le prétendu Camp de la Lumière avait si facilement accepté que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu les avait trahis.

"Moody observait Harry de plus près que d'habitude ces derniers mois. Je pense que ça a commencé après qu'il ait remarqué Harry sortir de la bibliothèque des Black qui n'est remplie que de livres sur les Arts des Ténèbres. Il a également remarqué les longues absences inexpliquées et le fait qu'Harry évite tout le monde dans l'Ordre, y compris ces anciens amis," expliqua Severus.

Severus avait évoqué lors de réunions la méfiance grandissante de Moody envers Harry auparavant mais cela n'était jamais vraiment apparu important à cette époque. Moody n'avait aucune preuve et aucun d'eux n'avait jamais imaginé que le Directeur se retournerait si facilement contre son Enfant Chéri. "Moody semait le doute dans l'esprit de Dumbledore et le Directeur est devenu de plus en plus paranoïaque depuis que les Ténèbres gagnent du terrain. La brouille d'Harry avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger leur a également rendu plus facile de croire qu'Harry aurait déserté. C'est la seule explication à laquelle ils peuvent penser."

"Ça ne peut pas arriver," exhala Cael, les yeux écarquillés de choc.

"Narcissa, va chercher une Potion Calmante des réserves de Severus," ordonna Voldemort et avec une petite révérence, Narcissa sortit promptement de la pièce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aida alors Cael à se relever et le mena jusqu'à sa chaise où il s'assit lourdement, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

Baissant les yeux sur la forme abattu de son fils, Voldemort parvint à une décision. Il massa la nuque de Cael de façon apaisante tandis qu'il relevait les yeux et s'adressait à ses Mangemorts attendant toujours silencieusement. "Apparemment, il y a eu un changement de plan – dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, nous prendrons Poudlard," annonça-t-il et des hurlements d'approbation fusèrent dans la salle de pierre.

**()**

Severus descendit en direction des donjons de Poudlard après être sorti de trois heures éreintantes dans le bureau du Directeur, qui avaient essentiellement consisté en déni du fait qu'il savait quoi que ce soit sur la défection d'Harry. Severus avait espéré qu'avant la fin, le Directeur l'autoriserait à voir Harry, sous le stratagème d'extirper des informations du garçon bien entendu. Le Directeur avait sauté sur la suggestion de Severus avec un pétillement entendu qui avait rendu malade le Maître des Potions. Il avait peut-être haï James et pas beaucoup apprécié Harry au début mais il n'aurait jamais souhaité cela même à son pire ennemi – excepté peut-être Dumbledore lui-même.

Lorsque Severus s'arrêta devant la porte du donjon, deux gardes se tenaient à l'extérieur. Ils le laissèrent entrer après quelques commentaires moqueurs sur le fait de s'amuser et Severus sentit son estomac se retourner. Si l'un d'eux avait touché Harry de cette façon, Severus ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de partir sans les tuer – ce qui le mettrait instantanément sur la liste des cibles à tuer. Quand il entra dans la pièce, la première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur – l'odeur métallique et douceâtre du sang et l'odeur à retourner l'estomac de la chair brûlant.

La chose suivante qu'il remarqua fut Harry.

Ils l'avaient enchaîné au milieu de la pièce par un lourd collier enroulé autour de son cou qui ne lui permettait pas de se lever ou de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un peu en fait. Il était nu et frissonnait violemment à cause de l'humidité froide du donjon et il y avait du sang, bien trop pour que ce soit sain, recouvrant Harry et éclaboussant le sol l'entourant. De toute évidence, il avait déjà subi une ou deux séances de torture de Moody et Severus ne voulait pas imaginer ce que les prochaines heures allaient apporter.

Severus fixa le dos du jeune homme avec horreur. Ils l'avaient fouetté et avaient versé ce qui ressemblait à une quelconque sorte d'acide sur sa peau ce qui expliquait l'odeur de chair brûlée. Il ne semblait pas qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit de fait à la partie inférieure de son corps néanmoins, ce pour quoi Severus était infiniment reconnaissant. Moody n'avait jamais été pour permettre à quelqu'un de la Lumière de se souiller avec quelqu'un des Ténèbres – et le viol était considéré une méthode de torture trop ténébreuse – bien que Severus ne pouvait imaginer aucune forme de torture comme typiquement de la Lumière, mais qui était-il pour disséquer leur logique tant que cela protégeait Harry d'être violenté comme cela.

Pas certain que le garçon soit même éveillé – ou plus précisément, conscient – Severus toucha gentiment une partie non endommagée de son épaule. Harry fut instantanément réveillé, s'éloignant d'un bond, mais le collier et la chaîne autour de son cou le rattrapèrent violemment et il retomba sur place avec un son étranglé.

"Ne - dirait rien – ne fera..."

"Harry... Harry – c'est bon. C'est moi, Severus," déclara le Maître des Potions, essayant de calmer le garçon torturé et à travers des yeux presque complètement fermés par des paupières gonflées, Harry le regarda. Puis, avec un sanglot étouffé, Harry se jeta sur lui malgré ses chaînes et s'agrippa à Severus avec tout ce qu'il lui restait.

"Sev-rus – ne leur ai – rien dit – ai – rien dit," s'étrangla Harry, la voix rauque et à vif d'avoir crié. "Leur ai rien dit..."

"Je sais, Harry," apaisa Severus aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait aucune expérience avec ce genre de choses mais il lança un Charme de Chaleur sur le garçon frissonnant, s'assit sur le sol de pierre froid et humide et prit quand même Harry dans ses bras, passant une main dans ses cheveux recouverts de sang séché.

"Traître – Cael – sauf ?" Malgré les phrases brisées du garçon, Severus savait ce qu'il demandait.

"Oui Harry, nous avons trouvé le traître – Cael est sain et sauf," répondit Severus en sortant quelques potions de sa poche. "Tiens, bois ça," déclara-t-il et immédiatement Harry ouvrit sa bouche.

Severus versa d'abord une Potion de Soin Basique en premier, puis une Potion de Régénération Sanguine, après quoi il commença avec celles plus spécifiques : soigner les os, lutter contre l'infection, réduire la fièvre, anti-douleurs, combattre les séquelles du Cruciatus et bien d'autres. Il y avait tellement de dommages que Severus savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de tout soigner, mais au moins, il pourrait le rendre plus supportable pour le moment.

"D'accord Harry, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps – il faut que tu me regardes. Je vais entrer dans ton esprit maintenant et regarder les dégâts," déclara Severus en prenant délicatement la tête du garçon faible dans ses mains.

Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux aussi grands qu'il le pouvait et permit à Severus d'entrer sans résistance. Les défenses d'Harry étaient étonnamment solides. Elles étaient mêlées à une magie qui n'était pas celle d'Harry et pourtant clairement une partie de lui. Severus la reconnu immédiatement comme la signature magique de Cael et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Ils devaient s'être liés accidentellement à un moment lors des derniers mois. Cael était pratiquement la seule chose empêchant les barrières d'Harry d'être éventrées.

Il y avait toujours beaucoup de dommages externes dans son esprit et lors de l'heure suivante, Severus travailla à en réparer autant qu'il le pouvait. Severus savait que ce ne serait pas assez pour durer néanmoins. Même si Harry réussissait d'une quelconque façon à faire tenir son corps assez longtemps, les dommages faits à son esprit commenceraient à devenir irréparables. Severus se retira et laissa Harry reposer sur ses genoux tandis qu'il lui parlait.

"Je ne pourrais pas revenir une fois que je serais parti d'ici Harry – ils sauront que je suis un traître mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé que nous prendrons Poudlard demain matin au lever du soleil. Cael vient te chercher Harry. Tu dois juste résister encore un peu plus longtemps," encouragea Severus, sachant que le garçon avait besoin de la moindre lueur d'espoir qu'il pouvait obtenir.

"D'accord," murmura doucement Harry, les paupières devenant lourdes alors que les Potions de Soin commençaient à agir. Severus allongea gentiment Harry sur le sol et se leva mais avant qu'il ne puisse se résigner à partir, une main se tendit pour attraper son poignet avec une poigne étonnamment forte. "Dis à Cael – l'aime," supplia le garçon et Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'expression désespérée dans ces yeux verts.

"Une fois que vous serez libre, Mr. Potter, vous pourrez lui dire vous-même. Après tout, je ne peux imaginer que Cael apprécie autant ces termes venant de moi," répondit Severus, soulagé quand il entendit le garçon rire doucement d'une voix rauque. "mais même ainsi, je m'assurerais que vos sentiments soient connus."

"Merci," murmura Harry, le pensant de plus d'une façon, et Severus hocha la tête de compréhension avant de préserver toute l'apathie qu'il pouvait rassembler avant de partir. Il tempêterait plus tard quand il serait dans sa chambre au Manoir Riddle.

**()**

"Cael ?" questionna Draco alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre sombre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures depuis que Severus était revenu de Poudlard avec des nouvelles de Dumbledore et Harry, et elles n'étaient pas des nouvelles qu'ils avaient voulues entendre.

"Il m'a supplié de ne pas le renvoyer là-bas et je l'ai quand même poussé vers eux. Je ne lui ai même pas donné de raison suffisante – c'était juste qu'il avait déjà tellement de raisons de s'inquiéter sans savoir cela," dit Cael d'une voix sourde et cela faisait mal à Draco de même l'entendre.

Draco alla vers son meilleur ami et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé dans le salon. Il mit un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Cael et attira la tête du garçon sur ses genoux. Autant que Draco ne s'entendait pas avec Potter, il savait que cela tuerait Cael si il le perdait et en fait, Potter n'était pas si mal une fois que Draco avait réussi à dépasser le masque que le garçon avait porté pendant si longtemps.

"Cael, ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix."

"J'aurais pu – _**merde**_ – faire quelque chose !" claqua Cael, s'auto-flagellant de nouveau. Il y avait particulièrement bien réussi pendant les dernières heures. Dumbledore n'aurait rien à faire à ce rythme – Cael se torturait lui-même.

La propre de colère de Draco claqua et il poussa Cael hors du canapé, avant de se lever et de dominer l'homme choqué. Le blond était venu avec l'intention la plus sincère de réconforter Cael mais à présent, il réalisait que Caelestis n'avait pas besoin d'être dorloté pour le moment – ce dont il avait besoin était un bon coup de pied dans le train.

"Cael, non tu n'aurais pas pu ! Il n'y avait rien que tu aurais pu faire ! Harry était plus en danger si il n'y retournait pas et tu le sais ! Donc arrêtes de te sentir responsable, bouges ton cul et concentre cet esprit si foutrement brillant que tu possèdes à récupérer Harry !" hurla Draco à son ami surpris. "Tu es assis ici en train de t'auto-flageller à propos de quelque chose que tu ne peux pas retourner en arrière pour changer pendant que tout le monde est dehors en train de planifier l'attaque ! Tu es pathétique ! Tu t'effondres quand Harry a le plus besoin de toi ! Que penserait Harry si tu voyais là à te complaire dans ton putain d'apitoiement pendant que tous les autres sont en train d'essayer de sauver-"

Draco était tellement parti dans sa harangue qu'il fut surpris quand Cael se leva soudainement et l'engloutit dans une étreinte à briser les os. "Merci," souffla le garçon plus âgé dans son oreille et ensuite, il passa la porte avant que Draco puisse reprendre ses repères.

Draco secoua la tête avec un sourire affectueux. "Potter, tu ferais mieux de sortir de là vivant putain ou je jure que je te ramènerais et te tuerais moi-même."

**()**

Le lendemain matin, ils firent leur approche et à travers les portes de l'école, ils pouvaient voir une silhouette solitaire courir vers le château, très probablement pour alerter le Directeur. Ils planifiaient cette attaque depuis des mois maintenant, bien entendu, elle était arrivé bien plus tôt que ce qu'ils avaient originellement prévu mais ils n'avaient pas le luxe d'attendre plus longtemps. Il y avait un défaut dans le plan néanmoins et c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu la capture de quelqu'un d'aussi important qu'Harry. Ils auraient sorti Harry de là d'une quelconque façon, car si il mourait alors il n'y avait aucun doute que Caelestis suivrait peu après.

Ils enfoncèrent les portes de Poudlard, démantelèrent les sorts de protection et envahirent le parc – avec Voldemort, Caelestis, Severus, Lucius, Rodolphus, Blaise et Draco à la tête des rangs. Théo se serait également tenu aux côtés de Caelestis si il n'avait pas été découvert comme le traître involontaire. Le garçon était actuellement dans le service médical du Manoir Riddle pour être traiter des restes des Sortilèges de l'Imperium et Cruciatus, qui avaient été lancé sur lui par un Mangemort subalterne qui avait été un espion pour l'Ordre.

Cela avait été Théo qui avait lancé le Sort de Saignement de Nez sur Cael, ainsi qu'un léger Charme de Compulsion pour qu'il lui remette le mouchoir sans l'incinérer lui-même. Théo avait seulement été libéré du Sortilège de l'Imperium la nuit dernière et l'espion avait été envoyé dans les donjons jusqu'à ce que Théodore soir assez fort pour s'occuper de lui.

Dès que chaque Mangemort avaient été dans le parc, l'Ordre et les Aurors du Ministère avaient commencé à sortir de l'école en masse, guidés par Dumbledore. "Tom, comme il est intéressant que nous vous voyons ici si tôt. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas," dit le Directeur tandis qu'il descendait avec confiance les marches de l'école.

"Ne joues pas avec moi, vieux fou ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici !" cingla impatiemment Voldemort. Il pouvait sentir son fils trembler à côté de lui et utiliser chaque once de son contrôle pour rester où il était.

"Ah oui, il semble que j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartienne, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé, mais son sourire s'effaça un peu lorsqu'il remarqua soudain Caelestis se tenant à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient les seuls ne portant pas de masques et la ressemblance entre eux était très révélatrice.

"Ou peut-être quelque chose qui t'appartient..." finit Dumbledore, étudiant Cael de près. Puis, les yeux du vieux Directeur semblèrent devenir plus brillant et ce satané sourire était de nouveau en place. "Bien sûr... J'aurais dû savoir, Tom, que seul ton héritier rassemblerait un tel besoin de discrétion." Albus eut un rire dément. "Et bien, cela change assurément la donne, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Harry ! Harry !" hurla soudain Caelestis, en ayant assez de ce jeu. "Où est-il, vieil homme ?" rugit-il ensuite en faisant un pas en avant, seulement pour être retenu par son père et Draco. Si ils bougeaient trop vite, Dumbledore pouvait simplement tuer Harry et en finir avec ceci. Ils devaient d'abord sortir Harry de là.

"Il n'y a pas besoin de hurler, mon cher garçon," rit doucement le Directeur. "Il peut très bien t'entendre, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?"

Alors que le Directeur demandait cela, un cri empli de douleur déchira les rangs de l'Ordre et des Membres du Ministère, et Caelestis perdit presque son sang-froid. "Espèce de salopard dérangé ! Je jure devant dieu que je vais te mettre en pièces !" rugit-il en essayant de se libérer de la prise que son père et Draco avaient sur lui, mais ils ne cédaient pas.

Quelques Membres de l'Ordre et Aurors du Ministère eurent un petit rire sadique à la détresse évidente de Caelestis mais un regard furieux du Seigneur des Ténèbres les fit pâlir et se taire immédiatement. Il y en avait néanmoins quelques uns qui regardaient Dumbledore avec un air mal à l'aise et ceux-là se verraient peut-être montrer de la clémence plus tard.

Il y avait une personne en particulier qui était toujours absente de la foule et Voldemort se souvint de Severus lui disant que le loup-garou, Lupin, avait disparu peu après la mort du parrain d'Harry. Voldemort avait promis à Harry qu'il l'aiderait à découvrir ce qui était arrivé au loup – c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour le jeune homme qui avait tant donné pour protéger son fils et leur cause.

"Que veux-tu, vieil homme ?" demanda Voldemort, curieux de ce que Dumbledore pensait qu'il obtiendrait en gardant Harry en otage.

"Mais voyons, ta reddition totale bien sûr, Tom," répondit Albus avec un sourire moqueur.

"Tu sembles être devenu sénile avec l'âge-" commença Voldemort avec une grimace de mépris, mais il fut coupé par un autre cri à fendre le cœur.

Tom pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée de son fils tandis qu'il gardait une main sur l'épaule de son enfant pour l'empêcher de courir en avant et de se faire tuer.

"Montres nous Potter," ordonna-t-il, affichant un sourire dédaigneux alors que le sourire d'Albus grandissait comme si il avait déjà gagné. Si ils pouvaient avoir Harry dans leur champ de vision, ils pourraient trouver le meilleur plan d'attaque.

Albus se retourna et fit un geste de la main et quelques secondes plus tard, deux hommes robustes s'avancèrent en tirant Harry entre eux alors que Moody suivait derrière avec un petit sourire sadique.

Harry était quasiment méconnaissable.

Il était complètement nu et son visage était bouffi et contusionné, avec une coupure sur son front qui laissait échapper du sang sur tout son visage, son cou et sa poitrine. Il avait des coupures et des hématomes jonchaient tout son corps, certaines coupures étaient si profondes que l'infection avait déjà commencé à s'installer malgré les potions de Severus pour la combattre et il avait des hématomes si larges et sombres qu'il était difficile de distinguer où les bleus s'arrêtaient et où la saleté et la crasse commençaient.

À certains endroits sur sa poitrine, son torse et son dos, il semblait qu'ils avaient fait goutter une quelconque sorte d'acide sur sa peau, la faisant brûler et cloquer ou utiliser une lame mince pour laisser des motifs de coupures fines comme du papier. Puis, évidemment, il y avait les marques bien connues du fouet qui semblait être un des outils préférés de Moody. Le vieil homme sadique avait toujours aimé les moyens de torture plus physique – il pensait que cela la rendait plus personnelle.

La respiration d'Harry était si saccadée et laborieuse qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre de là où ils se tenaient. Il tremblait si violemment que quand les deux hommes le libérèrent, il s'écroula simplement au sol, incapable de supporter son propre poids. Le pire cependant n'était pas les blessures physiques; c'était regarder dans les yeux d'Harry et voir ces yeux émeraude vitreux leur rendre leur regard.

"Harry !" hurla soudain Cael, réussissant à se libérer de la prise de Draco mais Tom y avait été préparé et ne tenant pas compte de toutes les notions de bienséance, plongea en avant et enroula ses bras autour de son fils.

"Cael, calmes toi – gardes ton calme, fils ! Mort, tu ne serviras à rien à Harry," lui siffla Voldemort à l'oreille et il sentit Cael cesser lentement de se débattre.

Moody commença à rire doucement à la scène avant que son œil orientable ne se fixe sur Severus. "J'ai peur que nous ayons dû compenser tous les dégâts que tu avais réparés," déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire sinistre. "J'imagine que je devrais te remercier vraiment. Tu as doublé le plaisir que nous avons pu avoir avec lui."

Severus fit un pas en avant mais une main de Lucius l'arrêta.

"J'ai une proposition," affirma finalement Voldemort, réalisant que Caelestis n'allait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps comme cela et Harry non plus d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir.

"Oh," demanda curieusement Dumbledore et Tom ne voulait rien de plus que de lancer une malédiction pour enlever ce fichu pétillement des yeux du vieil homme.

"Oui," railla Voldemort en serrant son fils plus fort. "Vous nous rendez Potter sans lui faire plus de dommages et je me retire."

Les yeux de Dumbledore rayonnèrent pratiquement de désir. Il pensait de toute évidence qu'il avait gagné, trop impatient de la reddition du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour examiner la formulation que Voldemort avait employée. "Très bien, j'accepte ton offre mais sous une condition. Vous obtenez Potter seulement si il vient à vous lui-même. Si il n'y arrive pas, alors sa vie est perdue et vous rendez quand même les armes."

Cael émit un son de protestation mais Voldemort pouvait dire en regardant Dumbledore que c'était la seule chance qu'ils auraient de récupérer Harry avec son esprit, ou ce qui en restait, et sa vie intacts.

"J'accepte ton offre," déclara Voldemort et instantanément deux barrières limpides et miroitantes jaillirent du sol, une directement devant Dumbledore, les Aurors et l'Ordre et l'autre devant Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Harry était le seul à pouvoir les traverser.

Tom relâcha Cael et Caelestis tomba instantanément à genoux devant la barrière – tout sens de la dignité oublié. "Harry ! Harry !" appela-t-il en tendant la main vers lui mais défendu de se rapprocher plus.

La tête d'Harry se leva lentement. "Cael ?" coassa sa voix, les yeux essayant de se focaliser assez longtemps pour voir correctement.

"Oui, Harry – oui, amour, c'est moi," sanglota Cael, ayant perdu la bataille contre ses émotions, alors que les yeux vitreux d'Harry se connectaient avec lui. Il avait l'air si petit - si vulnérable.

"Pas dit – pas dit – aucun – rien – dirait pas," divagua Harry d'une voix entrecoupée alors qu'il se soulevait dans une position agenouillée et de par l'expression dans ses yeux, ils pouvaient dire que son esprit avait pris une horrible volée. "Sev a dit – Sev a dit – toi sauf – traître attrapé – Sev a dit – dit que tu viendrais – viendrais me chercher – Sev a dit – Sev a dit..."

"Oui, amour, je suis là maintenant, amour. Je suis là pour t'emmener mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes à moi. J'ai besoin que tu viennes à moi, Harry... S'il-te-plaît – allez – amour. Je vais t'emmener à la maison." supplia Caelestis en essuyant les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

Presque personne du côté du champ du Directeur ne trouvait encore cela amusant, excepté peut-être Moody et Albus lui-même. Il n'y avait rien d'honorable et de vertueux dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient séparé deux âmes-sœurs, avait amené un jeune homme à genoux et l'avait forcé à supplier pour la vie de son amour – une vie qui avait probablement été ruinée maintenant si il était trop tard pour soigner l'esprit d'Harry.

"Maison." Le visage tout entier d'Harry sembla changer à ce seul mot et malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage et l'espoir brilla dans ses yeux. "Maison avec Cael – veux aller – aller à la maison – maison avec Cael." Harry commença à se soulever, gémissant de souffrance mais il se mit sur pieds en trébuchant et fit quelques pas vers Caelestis avant de s'écrouler de nouveau au sol avec un petit cri. "Mal Cael – mal," gémit-il en se recroquevillant en un boule serrée.

Caelestis enfouit son visage dans ses mains pendant un instant pour essayer de stopper ses sanglots assez longtemps pour respirer et parler de nouveau à Harry. "Je sais, amour, je sais, mais j'ai besoin que tu continues d'avancer. Continues juste d'avancer vers moi et nous pourrons te faire aller mieux mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes à moi, Harry. Allez, amour – pour moi, fais le pour moi."

"Pour Cael – aller à Cael – veux Cael – mieux – aller mieux," haleta Harry pour lui-même encore et encore, comme son propre mantra encourageant, tandis qu'il se soulevait en avant.

Cette fois, Harry n'essaya pas de se lever et à la place commença à ramper vers Cael, tout en gardant un bras fermement enroulé autour de sa taille d'où il semblait que la plupart de la souffrance de bouger était originaire. Harry garda ses yeux sur Caelestis pendant tout ce temps et quand il fut à moins d'un mètre, il sembla accélérer dans son empressement à être de nouveau avec Cael.

Caelestis attrapa Harry alors qu'il traversait la barrière et le tint gentiment mais fermement dans ses bras, berçant Harry tandis qu'il pleurait de soulagement. Severus s'avança et prit gentiment le jeune homme à présent inconscient des bras de Caelestis et aida Cael à se relever. Les barrières restèrent entre les deux groupes jusqu'à ce que Voldemort tienne sa part du marché. Tom s'avança vers son fils et l'étreignit fermement, surprenant nombre de ceux soutenant Dumbledore, qui ne comprenaient pas que le Directeur leur avait menti et les avait manipulé pratiquement toutes leurs vies.

"Tu t'es débrouillé magnifiquement, Cael – la vengeance est tienne," murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son fils avant de se reculer et de prendre gentiment Harry dans ses bras.

Cael embrassa la tête d'Harry et hocha la sienne tandis que Voldemort s'éloignait puis, une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut disparu, Cael se tourna vers Dumbledore et son armée avec des yeux dignes de l'héritier désigné du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**()**

Caelestis courut à travers les couloirs du Manoir Riddle, ne s'inquiétant pas d'être blessé, couvert de sang et épuisé. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était d'atteindre Harry. Il alla dans sa chambre à la place de l'infirmerie, sachant que c'était là que son père aurait amené Harry et il avait raison alors qu'il se jetait sur la porte pour voir son père et leur Guérisseur se penchant au-dessus du lit.

"Maître Caelestis," s'exclama le Guérisseur en allant vers Cael pour examiner ses blessures mais Cael l'éloigna d'un geste et alla droit sur Harry.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda-t-il à son père qui le regardait avec inquiétude mais n'hésita pas à répondre.

"Toutes ses blessures physiques sont en voie de guérison. Il y aura quelques cicatrices et des dommages nerveux j'en ai peur et il lui faudra un bon moment pour guérir complètement, mais physiquement, il s'en remettra," répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"A-t-il repris conscience ?" demanda quelqu'un depuis le pas de la porte et ils jetèrent tous un œil pour voir Severus entrer en boitant, suivi de près par Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Lucius.

"Non," répondit le guérisseur en fronçant des sourcils à la soudaine intrusion de personnes avec des blessures mais il ne dit rien et à la place, poussa un Blaise protestant dans un chaise pour examiner sa blessure à la tête.

"Cael, tu peux le guérir complètement," dit soudainement Severus au garçon bouleversé.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Cael en caressant les cheveux à présent propres d'Harry d'une main tout en tenant l'autre fermement.

"Quand je soignais ce que je pouvais dans l'esprit d'Harry la première fois, j'ai remarqué que c'était ta magie renforçant celle d'Harry qui maintenait ses barrières en place," expliqua Severus. "D'une façon ou d'une autre, vous êtes devenus liés."

Il y eut des hoquets de surprise de ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce mais Cael hocha simplement la tête avec un doux sourire. "J'avais suspecté que c'était ce que c'était. Je ne sais pas exactement comment nous l'avons fait mais je pense que d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous avons activé le lien d'âmes-soeurs."

"Cael, tu peux soigner son esprit."

"Je ne sais pas comment," murmura Cael, baissant tristement les yeux sur Harry. Il ne voulait rien de plus que soigner Harry mais et si il faisait une bêtise ? Et si il blessait seulement Harry encore plus ?

"Tu n'as pas à savoir comment," répondit Severus. "Tu dois simplement le ressentir. Ça va te venir tout seul une fois que tu y seras."

Cael se pencha et prit gentiment la tête d'Harry dans ses mains. "Harry," murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amour. "Harry, j'ai besoin que tu ouvres tes yeux pour moi."

"Cael," vint le doux soupir et quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux bouffis d'Harry s'ouvrirent pour lui.

Ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'il faisait, Caelestis plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Harry, souhaitant être dans l'esprit de son amour et se sentit plonger de plus en plus loin dans la dévastation et les ténèbres.

_**

* * *

Caelestis (Kay-il-est-is), Cael (Kay-il) : **__Nom latin signifiant __"du ciel, céleste"._


	4. Partie Quatre

**Titre original : **_Hold On_

**Titre traduit :** _Tiens Bon_

**Auteur : **_Branwen777_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel_

**Couple : **_Harry/OMC_

**Rating : **_M/NC-18/R_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements: **_Slash, Homme/Homme, angst, drame, torture, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay. _

**Sommaire :**_Caelestis Marvolo Warrington est le plus vieux des Serpentards de septième année, élevé par les Malfoy, Draco est son frère de toutes les façons possibles excepté par le sang, il est un maître de la Magie Noire, héritier désigné du Seigneur des Ténèbres - et au fait... il est le petit ami d'Harry Potter._

**Chanson :**_ Dance With The Devil de Breaking Benjamin_

**NT :**_ Bon, voilà le dernier chapitre comme promis avant que je ne parte en Allemagne. Pour "Inheritance", il faudra sûrement que vous attendiez fin septembre, début octobre, ça m'étonnerait d'avoir le temps avant. À bientôt et bonne lecture !  
_

**...**

**La chanson est disponible au téléchargement et/ou à l'écoute sur le profil de l'auteur Branwen777**

**(voir sur mon profil à moi ou envoyez moi un mail)**

**...**

**Partie Quatre**

_Say goodbye, (Dis adieu,)  
As we dance with (Tandis que nous dansons avec)  
The devil tonight. (Le diable ce soir.)  
Don't you dare look at (Ne t'avises pas de le)  
Him in the eye, (Regarder dans les yeux,)  
As we dance with (Tandis que nous dansons avec)  
The devil tonight. (Le diable ce soir.)_

_Hold on, (Tiens bon,)  
Hold on… (Tiens bon...)_

**( )**

Caelestis se réveilla avec une migraine lancinante et gémit bruyamment. Presque immédiatement, une fiole fut pressée dans ses mains et si désespéré qu'il était de se débarrasser de la douleur, il l'a descendit sans poser de questions.

"Et bien c'est une bonne chose que je n'essaye pas de t'empoisonner sinon tu serais mort," fit une voix sarcastique sur sa gauche et alors que l'esprit de Cael s'éclaircissait, il la reconnut comme celle de Severus. Tout sembla lui revenir d'un coup à cet instant et Cael s'assit malgré le battement maintenant sourd. Ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement Harry, qui reposait paisiblement à côté de lui – apparemment endormi.

Cael poussa un soupir de soulagement mais ensuite, il remarqua le changement de vêtements d'Harry et que lui-aussi était en pyjama.

"Trois jours," répondit Severus en rassemblant ses affaires avant de se lever. "Je suis censé aller chercher ton père une fois que tu te serais éveillé," Cael attrapa la manche de l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner. Il connaissait assez bien Severus pour savoir que l'homme essayait d'éviter quelque chose – et le Maître des Potions évitait sans aucun doute quelque chose.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda Caelestis, le cœur battant alors qu'il attendait la réponse. Cela devait être mauvais si Severus était réticent à lui en parler.

Severus soupira bruyamment et se rassit. "Physiquement, il guérit toujours et d'après ce que nous pouvons dire, quoi que tu aies fait, ça a marché et il est également en bonne voie d'une complète guérison mentale."

"Mais," affirma Cael sachant qu'il y avait plus.

"Mais pour une raison ou une autre, il est tombé dans le coma," déclara Severus, discernant qu'il n'y avait aucune façon facile de le dire. "Les Guérisseurs disent que c'est complètement naturel. Il n'y a aucune potion ou sort l'influençant. C'est simplement qu'il ne se... réveille pas et ils ne sont pas sûr de quand – ou même si le fera jamais."

"Quoi ?" exhala Cael, tenant sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'il essayait de se faire à cette idée. Harry devait se réveiller – il était obligé de se réveiller. Ils étaient ici – ensemble. Ils pouvaient être ensemble maintenant.

"Il a subit beaucoup de choses Cael – sur une période tellement courte. Je pense que son corps est en état de choc. Il a juste besoin d'une pause pour tout assimiler. Je suis sûr qu'Harry va se réveiller en moins qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Tu dois juste lui laisser le temps dont il a besoin pour guérir convenablement," encouragea Severus, tapotant le garçon bouleversé sur le dos.

Cael hocha comme engourdi. "Peux-tu aller chercher mon père maintenant ?" demanda-t-il, ayant besoin du réconfort que seul un parent pouvait apporter.

Tom entra dans la pièce sombre quelques instants plus tard et alla immédiatement s'asseoir à côté de Cael. "Tout ira bien, Caelestis. Tu n'as pas abandonné Harry et il ne t'abandonnera pas," apaisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

"Et si il n'a pas le choix," murmura Cael, la voix serrée d'émotion.

"Si il y a une chose que je sais sur Harry Potter, fils, c'est qu'il n'existe pas de telle chose que l'absence de choix," répondit Tom en attirant Cael contre sa poitrine. "Les Parques lui ont toujours laissé le choix – pourquoi la mort serait-elle différente ?"

**()**

Cael caressa les cheveux d'Harry tout en lui faisant la lecture. Les cheveux d'Harry devenaient plus longs et même si il aimait cela, il savait qu'Harry aurait fait la grimace si avait pu les voir ainsi. Cael pouvait juste l'imaginer se plaindre d'à quel point ça le faisait ressembler à une fille, mais Harry les aurait probablement gardés quand même, simplement parce que Cael les aimait. Malgré tout, il devrait appeler son coiffeur et les faire égaliser – après tout, Harry pouvait se réveiller à tout moment maintenant.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois et Harry n'avait pas bougé mais Cael n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Il savait qu'Harry lui reviendrait et il serait à cet endroit précis quand il le ferait. Cael quittait rarement sa chambre à présent et il savait que cela inquiétait certains mais ceux comme son père comprenaient son besoin d'être avec Harry et pas une seule fois ne lui avaient demandé de partir. Cael n'était pas sûr qu'Harry pouvait l'entendre mais son visage semblait plus détendu quand Cael lui faisait la lecture.

Parfois, Harry gémissait au beau milieu de la nuit et Cael lui murmurait doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme de nouveau. Le livre qu'il lisait aujourd'hui était Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Harry avait parlé de le lire auparavant mais Cael n'avait jamais su si il l'avait fini ou non. Cael le trouvait plutôt intéressant lui-même et pensait que Tolkien était un écrivain très imaginatif – pour un Moldu c'est-à-dire.

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit soudainement et Cael leva les yeux de là où il se trouvait sur le lit pour voir Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy entrer dans la pièce – chacun portant leurs propres plateaux de nourriture ainsi qu'un pour Cael et la Potion de Nutrition quotidienne d'Harry.

"Nous avons pensé que nous nous joindrions à toi ce soir – si ça ne pose pas de problème ?" demanda Pansy en suspendant le plateau de Cael sur ses genoux mais Cael le mit de côté et prit d'abord la potion d'Harry pour la lui donner.

"Ce serait agréable – père ne se joindra pas à moi ce soir, il va diner avec le Ministre." répondit Cael, sachant qu'ils le savaient déjà compte tenu du fait que le père de Draco était le Ministre.

Tom se joignait normalement à Cael pour le dîner quand ils n'avaient pas d'invités ou si il n'était pas convié à un quelconque événement mondain. Severus passait souvent pour prendre le thé avec lui et prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. Cette fois, Cael n'avait pas envie de se lever donc il fit venir des chaises pour les autres et ils s'assirent tous autour du lit pour manger.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda doucement Théo, sachant que c'était un sujet sensible.

Cael soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry. "Il n'y a aucun changement mais ils sont toujours optimistes qu'il se réveillera. Ils ne peuvent rien trouver qui le maintienne dans le coma."

"C'est vrai, Cael," encouragea Pansy avec un sourire. "Il a de bonnes raisons de se réveiller. En aucun cas il ne restera loin de toi plus longtemps que nécessaire." Ils devaient faire garder espoir à Cael autrement il ne serait pas dans un meilleur état qu'Harry.

"Alors, qu'y a-t-il de nouveau chez vous, les gars ?" interrogea Cael, arrachant son regard d'Harry pour regarder vraiment ses amis pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

Cael nota immédiatement le rougissement de Draco et étudia curieusement son meilleur ami avant que ses yeux ne descendent pour voir la main pâle du blond fermement enserrée dans celle plus sombre de Blaise.

"Quand cela est-il arrivé ?" demanda-t-il avec le premier véritable sourire depuis longtemps s'épanouissant sur son visage.

"Il y a quelques jours," marmonna Draco, rougissant encore plus tandis que Blaise souriait et l'embrassait sur la joue.

"Je ne savais même pas que tu étais homo," affirma Cael en regardant le garçon à la peau sombre.

"Bisexuel, je pense," répondit Blaise en passant un bras autour de la taille de Draco. "J'ai commencé à remarqué Draco rougir à chaque fois qu'il était près de moi et je me suis surpris à penser à combien foutrement adorable c'était." Draco semblait rougir dix fois plus fort à présent et Blaise rit en embrassant sa nuque.

"Tu lui plais depuis un moment," admit Cael en fronçant des sourcils alors qu'il regardait son ami éperdument amoureux se lover contre Blaise. Il espérait que ce n'était pas une phase pour Blaise parce qu'il savait à quel point Draco avait le béguin pour lui. Il en avait constamment entendu parler pendant toutes leurs sixième et septième années.

"J'en ai entendu parler," répondit Blaise tout en observant également Draco qui fixait le sol – un peu mal à l'aise qu'ils discutent de ses sentiments mais Draco savait que Caelestis faisait ce que tout grand frère ferait – s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas avoir le cœur brisé.

"Ce n'est pas une simple expérience pour toi dans ce cas ?" demanda Cael sérieusement.

Blaise regarda Cael droit dans les yeux et n'avertit pas son regard – ce pour quoi Caelestis le respecta instantanément. Il y avait peu de gens sachant qui il était et qui était son père qui pouvaient faire cela. Blaise enroula alors un bras protecteur autour du torse de Draco et ce simple geste dit à Cael tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir avant même que le garçon ne prenne la parole.

"Je te promets que non," déclara Blaise sans hésiter. "J'ai aimé Draco pendant longtemps comme un ami et je ne le blesserais jamais comme ça. Il me plaît beaucoup et je sais que – avec un peu de temps, ça pourrait devenir plus."

"Et à propos de l'aspect sexuel d'une relation avec un autre homme ?" demanda Cael, alors que Théo et Pansy demeuraient respectueusement silencieux.

Il savait que ce sujet était probablement humiliant pour Draco mais Blaise venait d'admettre ne jamais avoir pensé à un autre type de cette façon avant Draco et Cael voulait s'assurer que Blaise était attiré par plus que le visage de Draco. Draco était magnifique, même un homme hétéro pouvait admettre cela et Cael avait besoin de s'assurer que Draco serait plus qu'une sorte de trophée et que Blaise serait également prêt à répondre à tous les besoins de Draco. Il ne voulait pas que Blaise commence cette relation puis se rende compte avec le temps qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec Draco car il était un homme.

Blaise s'agita un peu inconfortablement mais il savait d'où provenaient les inquiétudes de Cael. "Je – euh, t'assure qu'il n'y aura aucun problème de ce côté là," répondit-il en rougissant en compagnie de Draco cette fois.

Caelestis eut un grognement d'amusement envers les deux hommes et hocha la tête. "Alors, vous avez ma bénédiction si c'est cela que vous recherchiez," déclara-t-il et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva avec les bras remplis d'un boulet de canon blond fou de joie.

**()**

Cael était étendu à côté d'Harry et caressait ses cheveux. "Tu dois te réveiller, amour," murmura-t-il doucement. "Pansy va probablement se marier bientôt et pas pour l'argent – peux-tu le croire. C'est vraiment un type sympa cependant – un Auror si tu peux le croire. Qui aurait pensé qu'elle se marierait avec quelqu'un de si ordinaire mais c'est un type travailleur et ils s'aiment vraiment et je pense qu'ils seront heureux ensemble."

"Blaise et Draco s'entendent toujours aussi bien. Ça fait deux mois maintenant et Draco m'a dit l'autre jour qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. Même si il ne me l'avait pas dit, je pense que je l'aurais su de par l'immense sourire idiot qui était sur le visage de Blaise tout le lendemain," rit doucement Cael amusé. "J'imagine que mes inquiétudes étaient vraiment infondées à ce sujet. Ces deux-là n'ont pas arrêté depuis."

"Théo est toujours... et bien Théo. Je ne pense pas qu'il se casera de si tôt, mais cette nouvelle fille a l'air de lui correspondre." Cael continua son monologue alors qu'il déposait Harry contre sa poitrine – allongé comme cela, il pouvait presque prétendre qu'Harry était conscient. "Je pense que Severus apprécie vraiment son travail de Directeur. Il semble être de meilleur humeur maintenant qu'il n'a plus à vraiment enseigner aux 'ânes bâtés' mais qu'il peux toujours les terroriser. Ils ont plus peur de lui maintenant que jamais mais il a apporté beaucoup de bonnes choses à Poudlard."

"Maintenant, ils ont Éducation Moldue pour les Sang-purs et des cours d'Étiquette Sorcière pour les Nés-de-Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés. Ce sont des cours obligatoires de la première à la quatrième année. Poudlard a aussi des classes supérieures pour les adultes qui sont déjà diplômés mais aimeraient en apprendre plus sur un monde ou l'autre. Severus me dit qu'elles sont très populaires."

"Bella et Narcissa travaillent avec père pour lancer leur organisation caritative pour les orphelins de guerre et les sorciers et sorcières Nés-de-Moldus qui viennent de maisons abusives. Lucius a créé un tout nouveau service au Ministère. Il a fait tellement de changements formidables – pour les créatures magiques et juste pour tout le monde ! Tu l'adorerais et le public l'aime vraiment beaucoup aussi. Je pense qu'il est le Ministre le plus populaire pour l'instant. C'est son anniversaire et celui de Narcissa demain."

La voix de Cael s'éteignit dans un long soupir tandis qu'il pressait son visage dans les cheveux d'Harry et l'étreignait fermement. Il avait tendance à se laisser emporter par ses émotions parfois, notamment pendant ces moments de silence, mais ici, dans sa chambre, il imaginait que ce n'était pas un problème.

"Je souhaiterais vraiment que tu te réveilles, Harry."

**()**

Cael paressait dans la baignoire avec Harry fermement niché entre ses jambes après qu'il l'ait lavé de la tête aux pieds. "Tu sais, amour, ce serait notre quatrième anniversaire demain... est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?"

_Harry regarda à travers ses larmes alors que la porte de la Tour d'Astronomie s'ouvrait et que la silhouette entrait dans son champ de vision, il ne put empêcher le rire presque hystérique qui lui échappa. L'homme se stoppa net sur son chemin vers la fenêtre et baissa les yeux sur Harry de surprise._

"_Quoi ? Pas là pour me tuer, Tom ? Je devrais avoir tellement de chance," commenta Harry dédaigneusement. Il détourna le regard et fusilla le mur de pierre à côté de lui. Néanmoins, sa tête se releva brusquement de surprise tandis qu'une main bien réelle atterrissait sur son genou – donc ce n'avait pas été une hallucination._

"_Et pourquoi le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu voudrait mourir ?" demanda l'homme dont Harry pouvait dire, maintenant qu'il était tout près, qu'il n'était pas Tom mais peut-être un parent à lui._

"_Parce que je ne veux plus être le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu – si je l'ai jamais été. À vrai dire, ce titre implique d'avoir vécu, n'est-ce pas – pas une expérience que j'ai eu le privilège d'avoir pour l'instant," répondit Harry, la voix rancunière et sarcastique même à ses propres oreilles._

_Harry sentit une main douce contre sa joue, essuyant les larmes, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup pour regarder le visage devant lui – le visage plutôt attirant devant lui, dont les yeux l'étudiaient avec une intensité et une admiration qui lui coupèrent le souffle._

"_Ce serait un tel gaspillage de détruire quelque chose de si beau," murmura l'homme d'une voix hypnotique qui laissa Harry ahuri pendant un instant._

"_Tu es la première personne à me voir sans le masque," dit Harry doucement, embrassant la paume de cette main._

"_Et toi, mon petit, est l'un des rares à me voir sans le mien."_

"Je me souviens avoir pensé que tu étais la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu. Je savais à cet instant que je devais t'avoir – mon propre ange déchu à moi," murmura Cael, embrassant le haut de la tête parfumée à la cannelle d'Harry. "Je voulais te tenir et te remettre sur pieds. Je t'ai promis cette nuit-là souviens toi – je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber..." finit Cael, reposant son front contre l'épaule d'Harry et prenant une inspirant branlante. "Je suis tellement désolé, Harry."

**()**

Cael se réveilla brusquement avec un hoquet alors que les vestiges du souvenir le laissaient désorienté. Il tendit frénétiquement la main vers Harry, la panique augmentant à chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts le trouvent dans la pénombre et Cael se tourna vers lui, le serrant étroitement contre lui. Néanmoins, il dut appuyer sa tête contre la poitrine pour se rassurer puisqu'Harry ne bougeait pas.

Cael avait rêvé si souvent de la bataille finale mais ce n'était pas le fait de tuer ou la bataille en elle-même ou ses propres blessures qui le dérangeaient – c'était voir Harry là, gisant sur le sol, ensanglanté et brisé. C'était une image qu'il ne se sortirait jamais de la tête.

"Je suis tellement désolé, amour – tellement désolé... Je t'aime. Je souhaiterais que tu te réveilles maintenant – J'ai vraiment besoin de toi," s'étrangla Cael contre le cou d'Harry, essayant de faire cesser ses tremblements, mais il savait qu'il faudrait un moment pour que les images s'estompent assez pour qu'il puisse se calmer – de toute façon, il n'y aurait plus de sommeil pour lui ce soir.

**()**

Harry se sentit se réveiller lentement et regardant autour de lui avec confusion, réalisa qu'il était dans la chambre de Caelestis. Les lumières brillaient faiblement ce qui était une bonne chose car les yeux d'Harry étaient un peu irrités. En fait, ton son corps était courbaturé et endolori par la sensation d'être resté bien trop longtemps allongé au même endroit. Que faisait-il dans la chambre de Cael de toute façon ? Il avait vu la pièce auparavant mais jamais il n'avait eu le droit d'y rester. Cael l'avait-il laissé resté cette fois ?

Puis cela le frappa et Harry retomba choqué contre les coussins. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose après que Severus l'eut quitté mais Harry pensait se souvenir de Cael – la voix de Cael et une impasse. Que s'était-il passé après cela ? Cael était-il sain et sauf ?

Harry était sur le point se sursauter de nouveau quand il sentit quelque chose bouger à sa gauche et jetant un coup d'œil, il vit la vue la plus magnifique qu'il est jamais vue – Cael.

Harry tendit la main et caressa gentiment le visage de son amour. Cael était là et il était là – cela voulait-il dire que tout s'était bien passé ? Dumbledore était-il mort maintenant ? Harry étudia Cael pendant un long moment, remarquant les rides d'inquiétudes creusant son front même pendant son sommeil et la légère grimace sur son visage – il devait être arrivé quelque chose.

Cael changea soudainement de position et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en papillonnant pour rencontrer ceux verts et alertes d'Harry. Harry fut englouti dans une étreinte avant même d'avoir le temps d'enregistrer que Cael avait bougé mais il n'hésita pas à rendre aussi fortement son étreinte à Cael une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits. Cael se recula et commença à l'embrasser partout, ne le libérant pas même pour une seconde – non pas qu'Harry se plaigne.

"Tu – tu es réveillé !" s'exclama Cael en se reculant juste assez pour regarder une fois de plus Harry avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser.

"Oui, je suis réveillé," répondit Harry, un peu confus et amusé de l'accueil qu'il recevait de son amant.

"Dieu, que tu m'as manqué," souffla Cael en réattirant Harry tout contre son torse. "Cela fait presque deux ans. Tu étais dans le coma depuis deux ans maintenant. Ils ne savaient pas si tu allais..." finit soudain Cael, trop submergé par l'émotion pour en dire plus et soudain, Harry comprit sa réaction et serra Caelestis encore plus fort.

"Je suis là, Cael – je suis là à présent," murmura Harry d'une voix rassurante. Il caressa les cheveux de Cael et fut surpris de sentir le corps de son amour trembler d'émotion. "Chh... tout va bien. Je suis là." Cael se détacha après un instant et regarda le visage d'Harry comme si il était un homme se noyant haletant à la recherche d'air avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Ils restèrent simplement allongés là et se rassurèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment, se touchant et s'embrassant innocemment, avant qu'Harry n'ait à demander ce qui s'était passé. Son esprit était parcouru de mille possibilités mais il n'était pas pressé. Cael était là, donc ça n'avait pas pu finir si mal que ça, pas vrai ?

Harry apprit que Remus était mort peu après Sirius. Voldemort avait découvert qu'ils étaient effectivement des compagnons de vie – quelque chose qu'Harry avait soupçonné mais n'avait jamais pu confirmer. Harry apprit également que Sirius lui avait tout laissé et que Remus lui avait également tout laissé – y compris une lettre expliquant pourquoi il s'en allait. Apparemment, il n'avait pas voulu qu'Harry le voit dépérir et rassurait Harry qu'il était bien plus heureux de rejoindre Sirius et ses parents. La raison pour laquelle Harry n'avait rien su de cela était, évidemment, parce que Dumbledore avait été responsable de ses comptes.

Harry avait tout appris de la nouvelle législation mise en place par Voldemort et Lucius – que Lucius était le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Il avait appris que Severus était le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard et tous les nouveaux cours qui avaient été ajoutés – même un cours sur les Arts des Ténèbres. Cael lui avait tout dit du mariage de Pansy avec un Auror de métier employé par le Ministère, de la relation allant et venant de Théo avec une Batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch Puddlemere United et plus étonnamment de la relation stable de Draco et Blaise qui durait depuis plus d'un an à présent.

Puis, Caelestis lui parla de la bataille finale...

"Après que père soit parti avec toi, la majorité de l'armée de Dumbledore l'a abandonné. Ils étaient écœurés de ce que le Directeur t'avait fait et ne voulaient aucunement en faire partie. J'imagine que Dumbledore pensait toujours qu'il avait l'avantage sans mon père présent et nous avons attaqué. Severus a tué Moody, je ne pense pas que je l'ai jamais vu autant apprécier torturer quelqu'un à ce point auparavant, et je me suis chargé de Dumbledore. Il m'a sous-estimé depuis le début, mais avant la fin, je l'ai fait supplier pour sa vie – tout comme il m'a fait supplié pour la tienne."

Harry embrassa profondément Caelestis avant de le tirer de ses sombres pensées. "Ouah, j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué tellement de choses. Tout le monde va de l'avant et commence sa propre vie, sa propre famille – changeant le monde – je ne peux pas croire que j'ai manqué ça," dit-il essayant de tout assimiler. La guerre était vraiment fini, Dumbledore était mort et Harry était vraiment libre. Il était libre d'être avec Caelestis.

Caelestis qui avait quelques rides d'inquiétude supplémentaires sur son visage dont Harry ne se souvenait pas et avait un air tourmenté dans les yeux qui déchirait le cœur d'Harry.

"Mon dieu, Cael," souffla-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son amour, "ce que tu as dû traverser – je suis tellement désolé. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là."

Cael le tenait si fortement qu'Harry ne pouvait pas respirer mais il n'allait pas dire à Cael de le lâcher. "Non je suis désolé, Harry. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose – aurais dû être plus prudent. Ils n'auraient jamais dû t'atteindre. J'aurais dû te protéger."

"Cael, ce n'était pas ta faute," coupa Harry, horrifié que Cael se soit blâmer pendant tout ce temps. "Non ! Écoutes moi !" cingla-t-il, se reculant lorsque Cael secoua la tête de déni. "Tu m'as sauvé – putain, Cael ! Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai survécu. Tu es la seule raison qui m'a permis de continuer depuis la fin de la cinquième année ! Putain Cael, tu ne comprends pas ? Tu _es_ ma seule raison de vivre. Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle je _veuille_ vivre."

"Ne – ne dis pas ça," marmonna Cael en tentant de faire arrêter Harry en l'embrassant mais Harry ne cesserait pas – pas avant que Caelestis ne sache la vérité.

"Quand ils m'avaient là-bas, Cael – quand ils m'avaient enchaîné à leur putain de satané sol -"

"Harry, arrêtes," gémit Cael en essayant d'attirer Harry à lui, mais Harry frappa ses mains pour les écarter, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur leurs deux visages. Cael avait besoin de se pardonner – Cael avait besoin de se pardonner autant qu'Harry avait besoin que Cael sache.

"Quand ils se tenaient autour de moi avec leurs putain de baguettes et leurs putain de fouets et leurs putain de chaînes et ce putain d'acide – me disant que tout serait fini – qu'ils arrêteraient si je leur disais simplement ton putain de _nom_ !" dit Harry à travers ses larmes tandis qu'il essayait que Cael le regarde. "Tu sais ce que j'ai fait, Caelestis ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai fait, putain ?"

"Non, Harry je – non..." murmura Cael, la tête baissée et les larmes tombant librement.

"J'ai ri, Cael," répondit Harry tout aussi doucement à présent. La tête de Cael se releva brusquement pour finalement le regarder et Harry essuya gentiment ses larmes avec un doux sourire triste. "J'ai ri parce qu'ils me prouvaient seulement combien je t'aimais. Ils me prouvaient seulement combien j'étais fort – combien notre amour était fort. Dieu, Cael – putain, je t'aime tellement, que je serais mort avant de leur dire ton _nom_."

Soudain, Harry sentit un poids l'aplatir contre le lit et sa bouche être recouverte. Il céda au baiser qui le dévorait avec un gémissement de soulagement. Caelestis avait compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Ils pouvaient traverser n'importe quoi, ils étaient assez forts – ils iraient bien. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps ou d'encouragements à Harry pour avoir Cael en lui une fois de plus, lui faisant l'amour – soupirant son nom et Harry ne douta pas pendant un instant qu'ils seraient ensemble pour toujours.

**FIN**

_**

* * *

Caelestis (Kay-il-est-is), Cael (Kay-il) : **__Nom latin signifiant __"du ciel, céleste"._


End file.
